Despedida de soltera a la Emmett Cullen
by MarianelaPatz
Summary: Emmett secuestrando a Bella. Edward no lo sabe. Alice no lo ve. Y nadie se lo espera! risas aseguradas, entren. Al mejor estilo Emmett, al mejor estilo Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Sthepenie Meyer.

**Capitulo I**

**El secuestro**

Era la 1 a.m. cuando llegué a la casa de Bella, me pregunto que hará Edward cuando Bella duerme. ¿La espiará por debajo de las sabanas? Sentí un gruñido y supe que el ya sabía lo que pensaba, ¡¡¡maldito Edward!! Deja de espiar en mi mente, ya sé, pensaré en Rosalie desnuda… otro gruñido, ¡ja, ja! ¡Para que aprendas!

Emmett ya vete a casa- dijo por lo bajo, solo yo podía escucharlo, sentía a Bella respirar fuerte por lo que sabía seguía durmiendo. Charlie roncaba, si supiera que Edward estaba allí en la habitación de su hija haciendo vaya a saber que… porque eso era, un maldito degenerado espía humanas. ¡Ouch! Algo cayó sobre mi cabeza, un zapato, ¿de Edward?, no, es una bota de Charlie, de policía y con puntera de metal, que pie tan grande, no me duele Edward soy vampiro ¿recuerdas?

Esto te va a doler- dijo arrojándose sobre mí. Corrimos 160 Kms. Hasta que dije: - esto es absurdo, yo me voy, tengo otros planes para la noche.

¿Cuáles? ¿Rosalie?- dijo Edward camino a casa de Bella- ¿adonde vas? Vete a casa, ¿Por qué me sigues?

Despidida de soltero-

Jasper dijo sería este fin de semana no hoy lunes- dijo quejándose, hasta separarse por una causa tan justa de Bella le molestaba.

No la tuya, la de Bella, su despedida de solterA.

¿¿Qué?? ¡¡No!!

Oh si, ya lo tengo todo planeado, ¿las chicas striper se aplican también?

¿para una chica? Mmm… Nooo.

Ah OK, chicas canceladas- dije tomando mi celular- vete a casa Edward. Esta es mi noche para espiar a tu novia.

¡¡ Te voy a matar!! ¡te voy a despedazar y quemar! Rosalie va a sufrir también.

Mmm… OK, hasta mañana- dije corriendo nuevamente a lo de Bella, Edward me seguía gruñendo cada vez más fuerte, salté la ventana de Bella para sentarme a su lado en la cama, dije entonces: - Bellaaaa vine a llevarteeee…- fantasmagóricamente. Pero Bella se dio vuelta y resopló más fuerte. – Bellaaaaa- repetí una octava más alta.

Cállate, Emmett- dijo Edward- se despertará Charlie.

OK, entonces no me dejan opción- tomé la ropa de Bella tirada en el piso, una camisa de Edward… no, eso no, ¡ay este chico!, vístete Edward, pensé, sus jeans y remeras eso sería suficiente ah, zapatillas y una campera. Edward me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, le había ganado aún no dejaba vislumbrar todo mi plan, mejor canto así no lo pienso, la cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede…

¿Qué haces? Nos estas… ¿robando?- dijo Edward pienso que creyéndolo.

No- dije y en un segundo levanté a Bella de la cama y salté por la ventana.

¡¡Emmett!!- dijo saltando sobre el capot de mi jeep.

Bájate, Edward o te tiro.

¡¡Dame a Bella!!

No, ahora es mía.

Edward…- dijo Bella abriendo apenas los ojos, yo aun la llevaba abrazada así que palpó mis músculos- ¿Edward? ¿creciste? ¿es eso posible?-

Si, Bella, mi amor, en la eternidad estaremos juntos para siempre, por eso ahora nos fugamos a Las Vegas a inmortalizar nuestro amor con los votos sagrados del matrimonio al estilo de Elvis- dije sonando lo mas serio posible. Ella se abrazó mas fuerte por apenas un segundo, luego abrió los ojos de par en par, me miró y gritó:

¡¡Emmett Cullen!! ¿¿Qué estas haciendo??- el sonido de su voz fue tan irritante que me estrellé contra un árbol, Bella quedó protegida con mi cuerpo pero Edward estaba atrapado entre el tronco y mi jeep, tardé solo medio segundo en verlo, y ver que el árbol tenía una nueva forma, forma de Edward. Bella sin embargo, me miró a mí, miró el árbol se miro ella, me miró a mi nuevamente, el árbol, ella, para después de 5 minutos cuando comenzaba a ponerse aburrido, decir- ¡¡Edward!! Tú, el árbol, yo… ¿y Emmett?- Edward cayó sobre el capot del jeep, gruñendo.

Carlisle te va a matar- dijo Edward.

Arranca ese árbol, desvergonzado de la naturaleza, ¿Qué culpa tenía el arbolito? Pobrecito, el apenas llevaba una vida de 100 años, tranquilo al lado de la carretera y tú lo mataste.¡¡ asesino!!- dije fingiendo limpiarme una lagrima.

Ya bájate Bella y vamonos-dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para bajar a Bella, que seguía desorientada, esto de dormir realmente le hacía mal, perdía un poco mas de los reflejos que no tenía.

¿Qué? Ah, si, Emmett ¿Por qué me sacaste de mi cama?

Es tu despedida de soltera, sorpresa, solo de chicas- dije afeminadamente.- Alice, y Rose nos esperan en Port Ángeles y hace 2 horas que les prometí llevarte, pero Edward no me deja- dije poniendo mi mejor cara de cachorrito mojado que Alice me enseñó.

OK, Edward, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Emmett gracias, eres muy dulce- dijo abrazándome.

Lo que sea por mi hermanita menor- dije suspirando- ¿ahora nos dejaras ir, Edward?

¿Bella? ¿quieres ir?- preguntó resignado. Seguramente le arruiné una noche para espiar a Bella en la cama, degenerado, encima tiene ese top chiquitito, seguramente la mira todo el tiempo.- ¡¡¡Emmett, compórtate!!!- dijo esquivándome la mirada. Yo sabía, yo sabía, ahora se lo voy a decir a Esme para que te rete y no te deje salir de casa, lero, lero…- ¡¡¡ te voy a matar!!! No le digas nada- dijo en voz baja solo para mí.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo Bella- ¿Edward? ¿otra vez con los mensajes ocultos?

No, amor no es nada, solo una recomendación a Emmett de que te cuide bien. Sino lo mataré con mis propias manos- dijo dándome su mirada mas asesina, hum, no lo creo, pensé y crují mis dedos.

¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Bella- ¿no es muy tarde para una despedida de soltera?- Edward la miró pensativo, era mi única oportunidad de sacarla de las garras de mi hermanito, él me miró sospechoso, oops mejor canto… la cucaracha, la cucaracha…

¿No sabes otra canción? Es irritante.- dijo Edward riéndose.

Wihu, wihu, wihu- dije moviendo mi cabeza en círculos como una sirena, ay si tuviera una luz roja.

¿Es eso una sirena?- dijo Bella mirándome confundida.

Si, y quiere una luz roja también, creo que para ponerla en su cabeza o algo así- contestó Edward aun mas confundido que antes- tus pensamientos asustan, hermano-

Bueno, basta, Bella a tu posición.

¿Ah? ¿y esa cuál es?- preguntó ella.

Sobre mi espalda claro, puesto que destrozaste mi jeep con tu irritante voz- Bella se sonrojó y me miró apenada- no fue mi intención herirte, Bellita, anda, vamos.

Bueno, pero no me digas Bellita- dijo subiéndose a mi espalda.

Yo los acompaño hasta casa, ¿o iras hasta Port Ángeles con Bella a tu espalda?

Entonces llévame tú- dije saltando sobre Edward. No me dejo subir, egoísta, claro yo tengo que caminar.

¿Qué? ¿estás loco? Yo llevo a Bella así no llevas peso, puesto que te molesta caminar.

Llegamos a casa en un segundo, Bella se había vuelto a dormir sobre Edward, que la acunaba en sus brazos y le cantaba.

Lo de ustedes si que asusta- dije- imagínate que yo estuviera así con Rose no te gustaría ¿verdad?

Ella te acuna a ti, Emmett- dijo él y Bella comenzó a reírse.

¿Qué coche podría llevarme? ¿el BMW, el Mercedes, el Porsche, la moto, o el Volvo? Mmm… bien, considerando lo propensa que es Bella a hacer estrellar autos, mejor el volvo, Edward no se enojará con ella y yo podré vivir.

Ni lo sueñes, Emmett.

Yo no sueño, Edward- dije y al instante grité- ¡¡Carlisle!!

¿¿Qué pasa??- dijo bajando las escaleras como rayo.

¿Me prestas tu auto?- dije poniendo cara de cachorro otra vez.

Me asustaste, ¿Para qué?

Estrellé mi auto y necesito llevarme a Bella. Necesitamos- corregí pensando en Edward.

Mmm bueno, pero puedes hacer que vuelva en un sola pieza ¿verdad?- dijo Carlisle receloso.

Mmm, trataré…- se inquietó y suspiró- lo juro, tu auto y Bella van a volver bien- dije poniendo una mano en mi pecho.

¿Dónde está ella?

Vistiéndose, Carlisle sabías que Edward cuando va a lo de los Swan…- pero inmediatamente sentí una mano en mi hombro- Edward no lo iba a decir- dije volteando pero no era Edward- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué ocurre?

Se tu plan, Emmett, yo voy- dijo seriamente.

¿Qué planes?- preguntó Carlisle- Emmett ¿Qué tramas?

OK, Carlisle al auto, nos vamos.

¿Yo? No, mañana es día de trabajo.

Esta tarde avisé que estas enferma, enfermo digo, y no vas a ir mañana.

Ya estoy lista- dijo Bella junto a la puerta de la cochera- ¿Dónde está Alice?

Ella… está en Port Ángeles, nos está esperando, me acaba de llamar y esta enfurecida, todo el día estuvo haciendo compras para este momento y todavía no estamos allí. Sube al auto, ya vuelvo- corrí escaleras arriba, tomé la bolsa de las provisiones y bajé nuevamente. Edward estaba tomando de la mano a Bella, declarándole su amor con los ojos.

Nos vamos- dije empujándolo a un lado y llevando a Bella al auto. Ella se sentó en el asiento de atrás, Jasper a mi lado y Carlisle aun desconcertado junto a Bella.

¿También vienes?- dijo ella mirándolo.

Que ofensa al pobre Carlisle, Bella, claro que viene.

Perdón- dijo ella.

Te veré mañana-dijo Edward besándola.

Con suerte- murmuré. Aceleré y me alejé de la casa lo más rápido posible.

**Bueno acá les va el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fan que prometo va a ser divertido, déjenme rendir nada mas, y publicaremos como siempre, dependiendo de sus comentarios en esta como en las demás historias. Dejen su opinión y vemos si seguimos escribiendo. Un beso Grande, mordida para ustedes, y mas si no comentan ja!. Marianela y Vane. (con falta de cordura porque Vanu me confundió, después les explico)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todas!!, les agradecemos sus reviews…acá les dejamos el segundo capitulo, esperemos que le guste.**

**Y recuerden los personajes no me pertenecen…**

**Capitulo II **

**Los disfraces**

Era momento de continuar con mi plan, tomé la ruta a Port Ángeles y me desvié camino a Seattle, era hora de decirles de los disfraces.

Bien, Bella ¿policía como tu padre? O… ¿enfermera?

¿Qué? ¿adonde estamos yendo?

OK, entonces Jasper, ¿mucama? Yo quiero ser vaquera. Carlisle es el bombero, solo restan los otros 3 disfraces.

Mucama- dijo Jasper tranquilamente- ya había visto los disfraces en tu cuarto y no podía perderme esto.

Jasper siempre creí que eras…- dijo Bella imposibilitada de cerrar la boca.

¿Qué? ¿Maníaco depresivo? No, solo soy así en apariencia pero yo sabía divertirme.

¿Cómo? ¿ensillando caballos, ordeñando vacas? O… ¿hablando raro?- dije riéndome a carcajadas.

No, estúpido Emmett, igual no interesa yo quiero ser mucama, trajiste el plumero ¿verdad?

Por supuesto ¿Cómo sabrías que es una mucama sin plumero?

Por el delantal- dijo golpeándome la cabeza, ah, no esto no, me giré soltando el volante para golpearlo también, Carlisle saltó sobre mí y tomó volante.

Emmett, atrás, compórtate. ¿Por qué yo soy bombero?- dijo mirando fijamente la ruta.

Me pareció interesante, que fueras el hombre de la manguera. Lo de medico en ti ya está muy trillado.

Perdón, pero ¿soy la única a la que esto le parece raro?- dijo Bella abriendo cada vez mas los ojos, se le iban a salir, no podía permitirlo, Edward me mataría si se la devolvía sin ojos y con la mandíbula rota puesto que no cerraba la boca- ¿Dónde están Alice y Rose?

Vamos, Bella, elige un disfraz- dijo Jasper desviándola del tema y lanzando tranquilidad hacia ella. Se relajó al instante y dijo suavemente.

Enfermera…- Jasper se distrajo riéndose a carcajadas y Bella recuperó la razón- ¿Qué? No, yo no dije eso, Jasper deja de influenciarme.

Ya está decidido entonces, eres enfermera con inyección y todo. Carlisle bombero, Jasper mucama, ¡y yo vaquerita!, ah, Alice y Rose están cazando se quedaron en Forks, aunque Alice ya debe saber de esto.

¡¿Qué tu que?! ¡hiciste que!- dijo Bella a los gritos. Automáticamente Jasper mandó ondas de tranquilidad a Bella, tranquilizándola al instante.

Se que es corto, pero no se preocupen que van a empezar a ser un poco mas largos…

Mordidas y abrazos…

Maru y Vanu..

_**No se olviden de hacer clic al botoncito verde…=)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer

**Capitulo III**

**En acción**

Volví a tomar el volante, sólo yo sabía donde quedaba la discoteca a la cual había decidido llevar a Bella. Llegamos a la hora que había esperado, saqué los disfraces del baúl y se los entregué a cada uno, Bella fue la mas indecisa en colocárselo, por lo que tuvimos que rogarle media hora. Carlisle maldecía por lo bajo.

300 años como vampiro para tener que hacer esto, todo sea por mis hijos, si alguno de mis colegas me viera ¿Qué pensaría? ¡No se como accedí a tus planes, Emmett! ¿Qué va a pensar Esme de mí? ¿no trajiste ninguna cámara, verdad?

Cierto- dijo Jasper- en eso no pensaste, pero yo sí, vamos Carlisle posa para mí con tu manguera.

Jasper, deja eso ya.- Jasper lo calmó en un minuto y Carlisle accedió, se tomó varias fotos en pose de apagar un incendio esperando a Bella. Finalmente salió del auto con su disfraz de enfermera, se lo tiraba hacia abajo, la pollera le parecía corta.

Te odio, Emmett Cullen. Edward sabrá de esto.

Sabes que no es cierto. Además la pasarás bien, es una única noche y nadie más que yo podría haberla organizado tan bien. Te queda bien el disfraz, sácate una foto para dársela a Edward así tendrá un recuerdo y no te espiará tanto cuando duermes.

¿Qué dices?- preguntó ella que se había sonrojado por completo.

Nada, nada, Bella. Emmett ¿entramos?- se apresuró Jasper tomando por los hombros a Bella- te queda bien el disfraz.

Gracias- contesté- esperaba que lo notaran.

Le dije a Bella, Emmett- ella se miró y contestó cabizbaja.

Gracias, a ti también. Carlisle te ves grandioso, y Emmett te queda un poco ajustado ¿no?, digo porque se abrieron las costuras debajo de tus brazos.

Si, me queda ajustado pero era el más grande que había, y me gustó por el sombrero con la peluca rubia.

Ya sé, ¿te recuerda a Rosalie?- preguntó ella sonriente.

No, la verdad es que no lo había pensado, me gustó como se veía el rubio con mis ojos dorados. ¿entramos?- dije dirigiéndome a la puerta.

De acuerdo- contestaron los 3 al unísono.

Señorita tenía reservaciones para el VIP esta noche, por una despedida de soltera.

No, disculpe las reservas están hechas a nombre de Emmett Cullen- dijo ella sin mirarme.

Yo soy Emmett Cullen, se que no lo parezco y me halaga pero soy yo.

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…esta vez fue mi culpa, no he tenido tiempo para actualizar con esto de la vuelta a clases, no he tenido tiempo ni de ver televisión. Mis disculpas. Vanu**

**Les agradecemos sus reviews, esperamos que disfruten este capitulo y les quiero avisar que subiré el próximo capitulo cuando la autora (ósea Marianela) me pase los demás capítulos….**

**MOMENTO DE PUBLICIDAD.**

**Los invitamos a pasar por nuestros demás historias y que nos comenten que tal esta o que cambios sugerirían…**

**Sin mas, nos despedimos…besos y mordidas**

**MARU Y VANU... **(No se olviden de pinchar el botoncito verde)


	4. Carlisle, el hada mariposa y la odalisca

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

Carlisle, la mariposa hada, y la odalisca

Sepa disculparme pasa que no creí verlo vestido… así.- gruñí por lo bajo.- no es que se vea mal… de hecho le queda muy bien.

Gracias, ¿podemos entrar entonces?.- ella me miró y luego miró por encima de mi hombro.

Si, Sr. Cullen, solo déme un momento. Disculpe- dijo dirigiéndose a Carlisle.- ¿Ud., esta aquí para el espectáculo verdad?, porque hace media hora que lo están esperando.

¿Qué espectáculo?- preguntó él aun calmado.

El show de esta noche- dijo señalándole el afiche de la puerta- el strip tease- se apresuró a decir.

No, señorita creo que me confunde con alguien más- dijo Carlisle ligeramente incómodo.

No, si eres tu- dijo Bella apuntando con su dedo a la imagen del bombero del afiche.

¿qué dices, Bella?- preguntó él.

Mira la foto, Carlisle- dijo aproximándose junto a él, Carlisle no necesitaba acercarse para ver con claridad su rostro superpuesto pero claramente visible. Buena jugada, Emmett, pensé en mi interior.

¿Qué es esto, hijo?- me preguntó irritado. Pero no le dio tiempo a estrangularme como hubiese querido, siendo que salieron 2 hombres que se acercaron a él. Uno de ellos lucía como mariposa mezcla con hada, con unas alas rosas y una varita con plumas, el traje le sentaba bien. El otro lucía un traje al mejor estilo odalisca, llevaba monedas en la cadera y en el corpiño de su traje verde.

Por fin llegas, le dijeron, ¿eres el reemplazo de Jack, verdad? Esta mañana llamó un rato antes del ultimo ensayo avisando que se había enfermado, ayer estuvo en una marcha del orgullo gay, reclamando para que nos dejen usar vestido de novia en nuestros casamientos y se enfermó, claro que el usaba el baby doll de la luna de miel…- Carlisle comenzó a separarse de la mezcla de hada y mariposa instintivamente, creo que sintió ganas de chupar su sangre y matarlo para que se callara, no era nada contra los gays en si, solo se sintió avasallado.

No, yo no soy el reemplazo de la novia, digo el del baby doll…

¡Jack!- dijo la mariposa riendo- pero si debes ser tú, porque, hace un rato mandaron un par de fotos que improvisadamente colocamos en el afiche, eres tú, el bombero, igual tu papel es el más fácil, nosotros bailamos y tú apagas el incendio.

No, no, no, disculpen pero necesito hablar con mis hijos un minuto.

Bueno aquí te esperamos- dijeron cruzándose de brazos.

Carlisle resopló y luego se dio vuelta a nuestra dirección, Bella había enmudecido completamente, solo miraba con los ojos como platos, Jasper y yo sonreíamos lo mas disimuladamente que podíamos.

¿Quién de Uds. hizo esto?- nos preguntó a ambos, conteniéndose.

Yo, Carlisle- dijo Jasper calmado.

¿Para eso eran las fotos?- preguntó Bella comprendiendo lo que ya todos sabíamos.

Naturalmente- respondió Jasper.

Buena jugada, hermano- le dije haciendo mi baile de triunfo.

Te dije que sabía divertirme cuando joven.

Nunca más voy a dudar de lo que me digas- le dije golpeándolo en la espalda.

¿reemplazo de Jack? ¿estas listo?, que lindo detalle traer a tus hijos.

Si ya pueden llevárselo- les dijo Jasper, mi padre nos arrojó una mirada asesina pero por lo compasivo que era con los humanos, se alejó de nosotros junto con la mariposa y la odalisca.

**Bueno, aca va un pequeñisimo adelanto de lo que se viene, estoy estudiando para un parcial, y recuperandome de q fallecio mi abuela por eso no publique antes, para mañana prometo otro, los voy a compensa, sigan comentando que eso me ayuda muchisimo a salir del pozo, y gracias.**

**Próximamente en los otros capitulos: Emmet y Peter Pan, Mueve el ombligo, y Bella… mmm no saben! Ja! Gracias… **

**Vanu va por vos. Un beso y mordiditas ja! Marianela…**


	5. Chapter 5

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Capítulo V 

Emmett y el alcohol

Cuando finalmente entramos a la disco, Bella había comenzado a bostezar, ya era tarde y todavía no venía lo mejor, como de cansancio humano no entiendo mucho, creí que lo mejor sería algo para tomar para quitarle la sed, pero como un vaso de sangre no era la mejor opción, recurrí directamente al barman.

Oye, mi amiga esta bostezando de sueño, ¿Qué podría darle para despertarla?

Mmm… creo que se lo que necesita. ¿es una ocasión especial?

Su despedida de soltera.

Bueno esto es justo lo que necesita.- dijo, dándome un trago largo, con una bebida transparente- y este es para ti, vaquera- dijo guiñándome un ojo, y entregándome otro vaso pero este con una bebida con pulpa de frutas.

¡ay gracias!- dije, tirándole un beso mientras me volteaba lo mas sexy que podía, no me salio del todo cuando me torcí el tobillo y trastabillé, no se como las chicas se arreglaban para caminar con botas y esos tacos, se me desacomodó la peluca, por lo que sacudí mi cabeza acomodándola.

¡Hey, vaquerita!, sino tienes ningún compromiso, búscame, nos podríamos ir juntos cuando la noche termine, me gustan mucho tus ojos dorados.

Lo tendré en cuenta- dije, ya medio asqueado con la situación que mi sexy cuerpo y vestuario había provocando, no me gusta romper corazones.

Bella y Jasper estaban sentados en una mesa junto a la pista, un grupo de chicas los miraban con desdén, quizás porque ninguna de ellas se podía ver tan sensual como mi hermano con su traje de mucama, sus piernas lucían muy atractivas con esas medias de red, y él se movía al compás de la música de Rihanna, que a pesar de parecer emo le gustaba mucho, y se sabía la letra entera de "Umbrella".

Bella, te traje algo para tomar, así te despiertas y cambias esa cara de aburrida.

Extraño a Edward, ¿Por qué no podía venir él?

Porque es tu despedida de soltera, el tendrá la suya luego. Tomate el trago, y esperemos el show de Carlisle.

Pobre Carlisle, ¿no crees que Edward ya sepa de esto?

No, no creo, Alice, no regresa hasta mañana, por lo que si ha visto algo no llegará a tiempo de decirle- Bella suspiró y de un sorbo tomó medio vaso, cuando le llegó a la garganta Jasper y yo entendimos que le quemó el alcohol del trago, pues se lo escupió todo en la cara a Jasper.

Ya me había bañado- dijo él mientras se escurría la ropa, y se secaba con una servilleta la cara. -Voy al baño ya vuelvo.

Perdóname Jasper, no fue mi intención. ¿Emmett que es esto? ¿Fuego?

¿Le ves llamas, Bella? Solo es algo para que te despiertes, Uds. los humanos son tan quisquillosos, préstame eso, voy a probarlo- tome el vaso y de un trago lo terminé, sin escupirle a nadie por cierto, luego tomé el otro el con pulpa de fruta y lo terminé de un sorbo.

¿Emmett estas bien?- preguntó Bella, cuando acabé los dos tragos, y me secaba la boca con la mano.

Claro, que crees que…- la habitación giró ante mis ojos- tu…- dije señalando a Bella con un dedo- ¿creesh que un poquito ashi- dije haciendo la seña con mi mano- de alcohol, puede emborracharme? Soy un vampiro ¿no lo sabesh?

Si, Emmett lo sé, por eso creo que a ti no te hacen nada los dos vasos de alcohol que tomaste de un trago- dijo ella rodando sus ojos- todo porque eres un vampiro.

¿¿¿y por qué no se lo dices a todos???- dije sollozando, pero recordé que no tenía lagrimas- ni siquiera puedo llorar, voy a ahogar mis penas- me levanté y me dirigí nuevamente a la barra. – ¡¡el fin está cerca!!- le grité a una chica al pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

Capitulo VI

Carlisle, el striper

Bella POV

¿Qué le sucede a Emmett, Bella?- preguntó Jasper, cuando regresó del baño unos 15 minutos después.

Hey, ¿Qué le pasó a tu disfraz?- pregunté al verlo con unos jeans y una camisa, y evadiendo su pregunta.

Se lo cambié a aquel tipo- dijo señalándome a un hombre pelado de unos 50 años que lucía el traje que antes tuviera Jasper, este miró al vampiro y le guiñó un ojo, Jazz levantó su pulgar en aprobación, y el hombre hizo una reverencia con el plumero, otro hombre tras el pelado lo tocó por debajo del vestido de mucama, y este se dio vuelta sonrojado- bien- dijo Jasper volviendo su mirada a mi.- ¿Qué le sucede a Emmett?

Oh, bien, es algo largo, en fin Emmett no está borracho- dije enfatizando las 3 ultimas palabras.

A ver si entendí ¿él…?

Si- dije asintiendo.

¿no está borracho? ¿Cómo es eso?

Bien, él me trajo una bebida, que yo te escupí en la cara- dije mirando la mesa de vergüenza- y entonces él dijo que los humanos éramos muy quisquillosos y se tomó los dos tragos de la mesa de un sorbo, pero… cuando comenzó a actuar extraño me dijo que no estaba borracho, por lo que yo te lo transmito, no está borracho.

OK, él no está borracho- dijo tranquilo, creo no quería alterarme, Emmett es una cosa, Emmett borracho es otra demasiado alarmante.

Y ahora damas y caballeros, el show que estaban esperando, con algunos cambios de último minuto pero para mejor, se los puedo afirmar, con Uds. "Los Ángeles de Jack" (*)… pero cambio del último minuto son "Los Ángeles de Carlisle"- anunció una mujer vestida como corista. Corrimos con Jasper a buscar a Emmett, el momento de Carlisle había llegado.

Y entonces yo le dije: Rose porque solo tu puedes pintarte las uñas, y ella dijo… ¿sabesh que dijo?, ¿Cómo era tu nombre?

Ryan- contestó el barman, hipnotizado por Emmett, quien aparentemente había desplegado todos sus encantos sobre él.

Bien, Rupert, ¿sabesh que dijo Rose?

Ryan- le corrigió el suavemente.

Te hice una pregunta, Rob, ¿sabesh lo que dijo?

No, ¿qué dijo?-respondió

Dijo que solo a ella le quedaba bien ese color para las uñas.

Emmett, es el show de Carlisle- le grité por encima de la música de Cristina Aguilera que comenzaba a sonar. Emmett giró en mi dirección y se levantó de la silla, tuvo un leve tambaleo a efecto de que "no estaba borracho" pero consiguió incorporarse.

Bien, Ryan tengo que dejarte.

Hasta que recuerdas mi nombre, vaquerita- dijo él ilusionado.

Vuelvo luego a contarte como le pinté toda la cara con el esmalte, por no dejarme pintarme las uñas.

De acuerdo- dijo el barman poniendo cara de decepción.

Oh, vamos no puedo verte así de triste- Emmett se acercó al barman y le dio un breve beso en los labios- ¡ya vuelvo, prepárame uno de esos tragosh que tu haces!

¡Emmett!- le grité demandando su atención. El barman me miro con ganas de estrangularme, pero yo sabía que luego Emmett se arrepentiría de esto.

Emmett POV

Era rara esta sensación de que todo esta girando, no entiendo como los demás no se caen, sin embargo sabía que tenía que enfocarme en el show.

Sonaba "Beatiful" de Cristina Aguilera cuando salió la mitad mariposa, mitad hada con su varita mágica arrojando polvo brillante, no entendí esa parte, bailaba como danzas clásicas y se tiraba al piso dando vueltas, si suena raro pero así era yo por mi parte casi me sentí como si campanita me arrojara polvo mágico para poder volar, pero cuando abrí mis brazos para querer hacerlo, Jasper me tomó del cuello y me miró con su tan cordial cara de "te despedazaré lentamente y te prenderé fuego si me haces pasar vergüenza" y por lo que conozco a Jazz supe que lo mejor sería quedarme sentado, porque de verdad lo haría.

De repente el hada que nos tiró ¿brillantina? Desapareció y en su lugar terminando la canción "Beatiful" apareció la que antes se viera como odalisca vestida con un traje de cuero, que se sacaba por partes mientras bailaba "I love rock 'n roll" en la versión de Britney Spears, cuando la canción casi terminaba apareció Carlisle, lo empujaron al escenario, por lo que salió vestido de bombero y apretando con todas sus fuerzas la manguera por lo avergonzado que estaba. En ese momento volvió el hada y junto con el del traje de cuero comenzaron a desnudar a Carlisle que se negaba bastante cortés.

¡Vamos Carlisle anímate! ¡solo es una vez en la vida!- lo alentó Jasper.

Apaga este fuego, bombero- le gritaban un grupo de mujeres desde una mesa contigua.

Ya los escuchaste, Carlisle, hazlo, ¡¡show, show, show, queremos, show, show!!- le grité. Todos comenzaron a cantar conmigo que querían show.

Me las van a pagar- dijo desde el escenario. Y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Los travestis intentaban ayudarlo, esto lo agobiaba- yo puedo solo gracias. Se sacó primero la camisa.

¡Baila con la manguera, Carlisle!- le gritó Jasper. Mi padre se rió y comenzó a bailar como le pedimos. Su show duró más de lo previsto, solo se sacó la camisa y el pantalón, pero eso bastó, la gente lo ovacionó, las mujeres gritaban desaforadas aunque su presentación terminó cuando, una mujer de unos 45 años le arrojó un corpiño a la cara.

_Mientras en Forks…_

Rosalie POV

Acabábamos de llegar con Alice a casa, cuando mi hermano se acercó como un rayo a nosotras.

¿Dónde está Bella?- le preguntó a Alice tomándola por los hombros. Ella lo miró desconcertada y no pudo hablar.

En mi bolsillo al menos no, ¿esta en el tuyo, Alice?- le respondí con sarcasmo.

Nadie te preguntó a ti- me dijo cortante él.

Emmett se la llevó, también se fueron Jasper y Carlisle- le dijo ella asustada.

Dijo que Uds. los esperaban en Port Angels.

Están en Seattle.

¿Qué?- preguntamos con mi hermano al mismo momento, mi marido se fue con esa humana, el marido de mi hermana y mi padre, y de Emmett nadie puede esperar algo bueno.

Bella está vestida como enfermera…

¿mi Bella enfermera?

Si, Emmett como vaquerita.

Sabía que ese traje era muy grande para mi- dije, pensando en lo que me había dicho y que me había propuesto que yo fuera la vaquera y el mi caballo para ensillar.

Rose deja de pensar en esas cosas que hacen con tu marido por un segundo, me dan asco- dijo Edward deseando ser humano para vomitar.

Jasper se disfrazó de mucama, mmm… y se ve bien. Carlisle…

¿Qué ocurre con Carlisle?- gritó Esme saliendo del bosque.

Está haciendo un striptease.

¡Oh, no, mi pobre Carlisle!- respondió ella.

Oh, hay algo peor-

¡¡¿¿Qué??!!- gritamos todos.

Emmett está borracho, y Bella pronto lo estará.- en ese momento ya todos corríamos al auto de Edward camino a Seattle.

**Bueno, acá les va este un poquito mas extenso, "Los ángeles de Jack" en alusión por supuesto a los ángeles de Charlie, Jack recuerden el del baby doll, ja!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, espero entiendan que los recuerdos de un borracho son un tanto raros de ahí la rareza del show…**

**Sigan comentando y en breve les publico el capitulo siguiente, esto tiene para largo rato de historia.**

**Vanu, espero te guste! Un beso y una mordidita! .MarianelaPatz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Capitulo VII**

Rosalie POV

Edward maldecía por lo bajo, Alice trataba de ver que era lo que estaba pasando en Seattle, mientras Esme buscaba tranquilizarlos.

Edward, hijo, estoy segura que están bien. No creo que nada malo les vaya a pasar, Bella está muy protegida, que mejor protección que 3 vampiros.

Esme, no es por nada, pero Emmett…- dijo dirigiéndome una mirada por el espejo retrovisor- está borracho, Jasper no es muy de fiar, y Carlisle, ¡Carlisle, mi padre, estaba haciendo un striper! ¿Qué puedo esperar de una situación así con una humana que llama a la muerte?

Yo igual creo que están bien- dijo ella sobándole el brazo a Edward. Alice se dio cuenta de que pasaba.

¡Hey!, mi marido no es peligroso.

Si lo es- dijo él calmado aun.

¡¡Dije que no!!- dijo Alice irritada.

Alice, basta- pidió Esme.

No, Esme no voy a tolerar esto, Edward te reto a un duelo de pulgares.

Sabes que perderás.

Eso lo veremos.- Edward frunció el seño.

¡Esme, volante ahora!- dijo solemnemente. Ella lo miró pero no dijo nada por si acaso, hizo lo que el le pidió, pobre Esme.

En sus marcas, ¿listos? ¡ya!- dijo Alice, y entonces comenzó el "gran" duelo, Alice como siempre llevaba la ventaja, aunque Edward no se quedaba atrás, él en un movimiento majestuoso casi le gana, por lo que ella al verse acorralada optó por lo de siempre… ¡morderlo! Alice se arrojó sobre Edward con todas sus fuerzas y sus impecables dientes, Edward intentó con todas sus fuerzas sacársela de encima. Cuando el pie de Alice rozó mi cara supe que era momento de ponerle fin a esto. Me saqué mi sandalia con taco de aguja y golpee a cada uno en la cabeza.

¡ouch! ¿Qué haces?

Basta, se acabo el duelo cada uno a su lugar sino quieren que les deje clavado el taco en la frente y saben que no miento. ¿No es cierto Edward?

Si, es cierto.- dijo él cabizbajo.

Casi llegábamos a Seattle cuando vimos a lo lejos la fila de autos, 2 Km. mas delante al aproximarnos vimos la verdadera magnitud, una manifestación cortaba el paso, una manifestación del orgullo gay, un tal Jack vestido con un baby doll se acercó al auto a decirnos que la marcha al menos duraría unas 2 horas más.

**Bueno acá pequeño capitulo, entreténgase un ratito que ya público el que sigue.**

**Besos y mordidas! MarianelaPatz**


	8. Chapter 8

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Capitulo VIII**

**Internaron al loro**

Bella POV

Esta canción me gusta. ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Emmett a Jasper, sonriendo.

Sabes como se llama- respondió Jasper aburrido.

¡es cierto!- dijo Emmett y salio corriendo.

¿Qué pasó?- pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

International Love*- respondieron Jasper y Carlisle- una de las canciones favoritas de Emmett o Fidel como se hace llamar cuando la escucha.

Pero eso es reggae- comenté sorprendida los Cullen de por sí, los hermanos Cullen son de escuchar música electrónica y de hecho Emmett la bailaba siempre, el paso de electrónica a Fidel Nadal, era demasiado abrupto.

Bella es Emmett, nada es muy lógico para él, pero por sino lo entiendes, ven te lo mostraré- me invitó Jasper.

En el medio de la pista Emmett bailaba:

¡¡Emmett!! ¡¡Emmett!!- lo gritó Jazz- ¡¡¡¡Emmett!!!!- un poco más alto.

Jasper sabes como me llamo cuando escucho esto- le respondió fríamente mientras bailaba, como si fuera música árabe.

¡Ah claro!, lo olvidaba ¡Fidel!, Fidel es tu nombre ¿verdad?

¿Qué quieres Jasper? Mi canción esta sonando, quiero bailarla.

Claro, claro, no te voy a quitar tiempo solo que Bella, quería bailar contigo.

¿De verdad?- Jasper me golpeó en las costillas.

¡Ouch! No sabes que tu fuerza ¡no es humana!- le dije a Jazz.

Perdóname, fue, fue…un espasmo muscular.

Deberías hacerte revisar por un médico- le dijo Emmett a Jasper.

Claro, un medico- dijo Jazz reteniendo la carcajada, Emmett se golpeó la frente recordando algo muy importante.

¡Oh! Lo olvidaba, eres un vampiro, no vas al médico porque en teoría estás muerto.

Mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Jazz dirigiéndose a mi, por el momento de lucidez de Emmett.

Pero yo tengo una prepaga, estoy pagando una obra social, pero ¿para que?

Yo pregunto lo mismo- afirmo Jasper y se fue.

Mira Bella, nadie entiende porque me gusta esta canción, pero te lo voy a explicar, toma un poco de esto y vas a entender mejor- dijo dándome su trago, le di un sorbo porque tenía sed, este era mejor, tenía pulpa de frutilla y no se le sentía el sabor a alcohol. Tomé otro sorbo para comprobar que era así de rico, y luego otro terminando el trago.- tranquila yo le pediré a mi amigo Rupert otro- me dijo al ver mi expresión de desánimo porque quería beber mas.- verás Bella- dijo continuando su explicación de la canción- yo suelo imaginar palabras que no están en las canciones por ejemplo en "International Love" para mi es "Internaron al loro"

¿internaron al loro?- repetí totalmente confundida, ¿él realmente había dicho eso?

Si escucha, internaron al loro, internaron al loro, si se termina la noche, es porque se hace de día, y la hermana de mi mamá resulta ser mi tía.

¿Emmett?- pregunté creyéndolo realmente loco.

Fidel, Bella, Fidel Cullen- me corrigió.

OK Fidel, ¿estas…

Escucha: si hay que saltar como un canguro, yo salto. Si hay que calar una sandía, la calo. Si hay que pelar una banana, la pelo… este canino es un pekinés. ¡ahora tú haz una rima!

Bien grande tenía, bien grande los pies- dije buscando rima con pekinés. Reí de mi propia ocurrencia.

Bien ¡vas entendiendo!- me dijo Emmett animándome.

Poco no es mucho, y mucho es un toco, la medianera te revoco, si hay que salar una ensalada la salo- dije armando otra.

El coyote corre al correcaminos, Richard Gere hizo "Reto al destino"- contestó él.

Si hay que faltar al trabajo…

Yo falto- concluyó él.- si hay que caminar…

Me tomo un colectivo y no camino.- dije terminando su frase.

¡¡Internaron al loro…!!- gritamos al unísono, Rupert nos trajo dos tragos mas, brindamos con Emmett riendo.

Escucha Bella, ven bailemos, esta canción me gusta también- sonó "Me late"* y entre trago y trago la bailamos con Emmett.

"… me late, me late, me late el corazón, tengo taquicardia, ay si señor…"- cantó él, para luego tirarse al suelo. La gente se dispersó dejándonos a él y a mí en el medio de sus miradas, mientras Emmett fingía falsos espasmos.

¡¡Hay pulso, hay pulso!!- dije tomándole el pulso inexistente en la muñeca, y él se levantó para continuar bailando, la gente nos aplaudió, y nos regalaron otros dos tragos más. Mi cabeza daba vueltas pero me estaba divirtiendo.

Jasper y Carlisle nos miraban asustados desde la mesa junto la barra, listos para actuar cuando fuera necesario.

**Bueno acá les entrego "Internaron al loro", paso a explicar "International Love, es una canción de Fidel Nadal un cantante de Reggae, e "Internaron al Loro" es la adaptación de la misma canción por un comediante que se llama Yayo, si la quieren descargar para entender de que les hablo se puede. **

**Y la otra "Me late" es una canción de Los Pericos, grupo muy conocido argentino, me gustó el ponerla, por el hecho de que Emmett como vampiro no tiene pulso, y en eso lo basé. Espero les haya gustado, viene mejor!, ya nuestra Bella está media tocada y se pone peor… ja! Besos, espero sus comentarios que me gustan mucho… Besos y mordidas… MarianelaPatz, a vos Vanu!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 9**

**Emmett Pov**

Bella dormía en un sillón, Carlisle le acariciaba el cabeza preocupado. Me miraba enojado como si yo tuviera la culpa.

_Flashback_

_- Emmett escucha- me dijo saltando. – ¡We will rock you!, me gusta esa canción- dijo ella moviendo su cabeza al compás._

_- Te reto a que la cantes sobre la barra – dije sonriendo, yo sabía de su timidez, a pesar del alcohol que había tomado._

_- Mmm…, bien… lo haré, ¿lo haré?...¡¡¡SI!!!, yo puedo._

_- ¡Bien por ti Bella!, hazlo – le dije empujándola._

_- ¡¡Rupert!!, ¡¡Micrófono!! – gritó ella._

_- ¡¡¡ES RYAN! R-Y-A-N!!!, ¿¡porque todos me dicen Rupert!?, Toma! – dijo arrojándolo el micrófono a Bella, casi se le cae, pero logró agarrarlo y con ayuda se subió a la barra. Bella comenzó a cantar caminando sobre la barra._

_- Buddy you're a boy make a big noise. Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day._

_- ¡Bien Bella! – dije aplaudiéndola, Jasper y Carlisle corrieron desde su mesa colocada en posición contraria en segundos estuvieron junto a la barra._

_-¡BELLA BAJA DE AHÍ, TE VAS A CAER! – le gritó Carlisle, Jasper se arrojó sobre la barra tratando de tomarla por los pies. Pero ella luciéndose como sólo el efecto del alcohol permite, lo saltó con tacos y aún cantando, tomó el micrófono por el cable para girarlo, y luego cantar el estribillo:_

_- We will, we will rock you, rock you – pero antes de su final en el cual quería saltar y bajar a una de los banquitos junto a la barra, resbaló con los pequeños pedazos de hielo y el agua en que se habían convertido, cayendo así de espalda sobre la barra, Jasper logró agarrarla antes que cayera sobre el banco junto, pero el golpe había sido fuerte._

_Fin flashback_

La disco ya estaba cerrando y yo seguía bailando cuando Rupert me llamó

Vaquera – me gritó el barman desde la barra – ¿tu hermana necesita más hielo?, ¡ese moretón es grande!

Si, es cierto – dije riendo – pero no, creo que es suficiente el hielo que tiene – lo que Rupert no sabía es que el frío de Carlisle en la cabeza de Bella era más que suficiente, tanto que se había dormido, ¿o sería el alcohol?

¡Vaquera! – volvió a llamarme – ¿puedes venir un minuto?

Claro Rupert, ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte sentándome frente a él

Mira, la verdad… es que me gustas, no conozco a nadie como tú y quisiera que nos volviéramos a ver, porque de verdad siento que entre nosotros… - la imagen de mi Rose cruzó mi mente.

Rupert, Rupert, Rupert, déjame decirte algo… - dije levantando mis manos.

¿Qué, que es…- trago saliva, cerro sus ojos y luego me preguntó cuando se hubo serenado – que es ese anillo? – dijo señalando mi anillo de casamiento con Rosalie.

¿Este? – dije indicándolo con mi dedo- mira – le dije quitándomelo para mostrarle la inscripción dentro. Rupert leyó el perfecto "Rosalie and Emmett 4 ever", la escritura tenía más de 60 años.

¿Quién es Rosalie? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rosalie es mi esposa, la amo, asíque creo, entenderás, que no puedo salir contigo, no te voy a negar que me siento halagado, quizás un poco curioso, pero NO puedo.

¡Guau!, ¡Vaquera! No, por su puesto que lo entiendo, pero bueno, ante esta nueva información, creo que tu entenderás que me tienes que pagar todos los tragos de la noche.

Si, dime, ¿Cuánto te debo?

Bien… - sacó su calculadora – doce daiquiris de durazno, ocho de frutilla, seis vinos espumantes, dos champagne, una piña colada, mmmm tres whiskys, on the Rocks…

¿Y eso…? yo nunca pedí eso

Mmm…tú no, pero tu hermano si y tu papá pidió tres energizantes – dirigí mi mirada hacia Jasper para verlo tomando algo, ¡uno de esos Whiskys seguro!, al verme brindó a mi salud.

¡Bien!, ¿Cuánto es entonces? – pregunte

Mmm...y son…696 dólares, con 55 centavos.

¿Todo porque no quise salir contigo?

Por caja te cobran – dijo dándome la espalda.

¿Y si acepto la salida?

Ya te hice la cuenta

¡¡BIEN!!- dije buscando mi billetera, para darme cuenta que no la tenía, de seguro me la quitó Rose - ¿papá?…¿puedes venir un segundo?

¿y ahora que hiciste? – dijo levantándose

Es que…. Como decirlo de una manera en que no te enojes…mmm…bueno! Olvide mi billetera – dije poniendo mi cara de cachorrito- y debo 696 dólares

Con 55 centavos – dijo Rupert. Maldito Rupert, ni los 55 centavos me va a perdonar

Esta bien, estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa, toma 700 –dijo dándole la plata a Rupert- Vámonos Emmett.

Jasper alzó a Bella del sillón y la llevó en brazos al auto, cuando estábamos saliendo Rupert me dijo:

¡Llámame!

Ese tren ya paso – le conteste.

**Holas! Bue… acá les dejo este nuevo capitulo, la mitad estaba escrito y lo que faltaba lo improvisamos… espero les guste!!! Ah!!! Lo de los precios, esta valuado en mis salidas por mis amigos Ruperts de los boliches acá!... se viene en el prox capitulo, Emmett y el queso de Walmart!!!**

**Dejen sus reviews que me hace muy feliz!!!, seran recompensados lo prometo… Vanu, va por vos… Un beso y una pequeña mordida… MarianelaPatz **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece**

**Capitulo 10**

Emmett POV

Carlisle manejaba el auto, era el único capacitado totalmente para cuidar su Mercedes, a Jasper le estaban haciendo efecto sus whiskys y a cada rato me invitaba a pelear.

¿el alcohol te pone violente, eh Jaspercito?- le dije riendo.

No, me llames así, Emmett, ¿te gustaría yo te dijera Emmettcito?

No me molesta, pero creo que debo decir ¡ohhh!, ¡¡no me digas así!! te golpearé tan fuerte que te haré humano nuevamente.

¿Cómo podrías hacerme humano nuevamente?

No, se pero lo intentaría al menos.

Es una frase sin sentido.

No, no lo es, es como cuando uno dice "y amaneció muerto" ¿Cómo es eso? No tiene ningún sentido.

Si lo tiene, estúpido Emmett porque significa que no vio mas la luz del día.

¿Pero y si la vio? Como, mira, si por ejemplo se despertó, quería ir al baño, los humanos son así, pero de repente ¡zas! Se muere instantáneamente, pero antes vio por la ventana que ya había amanecido.

No me contradigas, Emmett quiere decir que no vio la luz del sol, eso significa la maldita frase.

No opino igual, porque mira se necesitarían pruebas de que no vio realmente la luz del…

Bueno, basta, Carlisle para el auto, voy a enseñarle como es que no se vuelve a ver la luz del sol.

Yo no veo el sol, me encandila.

¡¡¡aaaaaaawwwwwww!!!- gritó Jasper arrojándose sobre mi, le mordí el talón, y me pegó en las costillas, entonces despertamos a Bella.

¡¡¡Shhhh!!!- nos hizo callar Carlisle- van a despertar a Bella- Bella se retorció en el asiento junto a Carlisle, él le pasó la mano por la cabeza, ella se relajó, respiro profundamente, y se volvió a dormir, claro estaba la resaca y la protuberancia en que se había convertido su moretón era demasiado.

¿puedo cantar al menos?- pregunté a mi padre.

¿puedes cantar bajo?- respondió él.

Si, si puedo- dije entregándole un CD que tomé de mi mochila de provisiones de la noche anterior.

¿Qué es?- preguntó Jasper aun irritado por el alcohol.

¡Oh ya veras! – le dije y Carlisle puso el CD, la música inundo el auto-"Tengo una tia que no comprendo se pasa el dia discutiendo con su novio que la lleve al manicomio porque ya no puede mas, escucho pero que enredo lo que decia cuando mi tia le respondia y le preguntaba y me confundia y me enloquecia diciendo"- canté lo mas rapido que pude- ¡ahora todos!- los invité, Carlisle y Jasper me miraron de reojo.- bueno, lo haré yo hasta que pierdan la vergüenza: "Como quieres que te quiera si al que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que me quiera. Como quieres que te quiera si al que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que me quiera..."

¡¡Carlisle!! ¡¡Auxilio!!- pidió Jasper, aburrido Jasper, mi padre ni siquiera lo pensó y sacó el CD tirándolo por la ventana.

¡¡Hey!! Era un compilado que hice para bailarle a Rose, todavía no lo había escuchado ni dos veces.- miré mi pobre CD en la carretera.

Tengo sed- dijo Bella, levantando levemente su cabeza.

¿Qué quieres, Bella, agua?- preguntó Carlisle.

¿o algo mas fuerte, hermanita?- preguntó Jasper. Buena respuesta pensé.

Bien dicho, Jasper- le dije chocando los 5 para luego querer hacer nuestro saludo súper secreto, pero no pudimos en el auto no podíamos hacer nuestro baile.

Detente aquí, Carlisle- dijo Bella cuando pasamos frente a un Walmart, Carlisle paró el coche, y ella bajó corriendo para vomitar unos metros más adelante.

¡¡eeewww!! ¡¡Que bueno es no ser humano!!- dijimos con Jasper mirándola. Carlisle se bajó maldiciendo, y diciendo que nos haría pagar por esto.

_Mientras a Kms de llegar a Seattle…_

Rosalie POV

¡¡eeewww!! ¡que asco!- dijo Alice- prométeme que cuando encontremos a Bella no la besaras- le dijo a Edward.

¡¡¿Qué ocurre?!!- preguntó él acelerando y chocando al auto delante nuestro.

Edward, el Volvo- dijo Alice sorprendida.

Solo dime que paso con Bella, Alice-dijo el tomándola por los hombros.

Seguro están bien- dijo Esme, buscando tranquilizar a Edward. Él respiró sonoramente, controlándose para no contestarle a Esme que se callara.

Dime, Alice- le pidió en mejores modos esta vez.

Ella, ha… ha…

¿ha qué? ¿está en peligro?

No, no peor aun, ha vomitado- dijo ella espantada tomándose el rostro entre las manos.

_**MarianelaPatz: ¿Emmett se viene el queso?**_

_**Emmett: ¿queso? ¿Qué queso?**_

_**Vanu: queso, wiiii!!!**_

_**Emmett: ¡ah ese queso!, si hace ya tanto que me molesta Vanesa con el queso que ¡¡SII!! Ya viene, ya no te soporto con el queso, me llamas para preguntarme por el queso, ¿no hay en tu casa queso?**_

_**Vanu: No, no hay, me lo comí pensando en vos. Emmett la miró mal.**_

_**MarianelaPatz: Emmett, no me gusta trates así a Vanesa, pedile disculpas.**_

_**Emmett: esta bien, solo porque vos escribís de mi, perdón… Vane, para tu cumple te voy a regalar no 1 sino 2 quesos!**_

_**MarianelaPatz: ¿y…?**_

_**Emmett: y no te voy a volver a hablar así más.**_

_**Vane: Wiii!!!**_

_**Bue… me volé, no se olviden del sexy botón verde de los reviews que me hace muy feliz!, este es un regalito de sabado, digo, el cap agregado. Besos. MarianelaPatz**_

_**P/D: soy Vane...Prometo solemnemente nunca más darle de comer a la autora galletitas con cocacola… le hace mal.**_

_**Wii!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

NOTA: como dije en el capitulo anterior, los iba a compensar, por la cantidad de reviews que me han dejado, por lo que en este capitulo como invitadas especiales están: **Crystal Butterfly** en adelante Crystal y **Mary Alice Cullen de Hale** en adelante Mary Alice, y prometo que va a haber mas invitados porque me gusto escribirlo así… comenten y son compensados! Chicas, espero les guste!!

**Capitulo 11**

**Walmart**

Emmett POV

Carlisle llevo a Bella hasta el auto, y ella recostó su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento.

Con Jasper estábamos junto al auto, mirando la graciosa escena, Bella tenía un color verde que reemplazaba su habitual palidez.

¡vaya Bella! Se ve que fue fuerte tu borrachera, te ves verde con un tono amarillo también- le dijo Jazz.

Bella se encogió en el asiento quejándose sin abrir los ojos, Carlisle le recogió el cabello cuidadosamente para atárselo improvisadamente en una colita, creo que hasta vi a mi padre temblar, de verdad estaba preocupado. Luego se giro hacia nosotros.

¡Uds. par de inútiles!, vayan al Walmart a comprar agua, algo liviano para que Bella coma si luego tiene hambre y se siente bien, y cómprenle algo en la farmacia para el hígado. Creo que con un par de Buscapinas es suficiente- se quedó de pie mirándonos para que nos fuéramos.

¿puedes repetir todo después de que dijiste "comprar agua"?- le pregunté, verdaderamente lo había olvidado. Carlisle gruñó.

Yo recuerdo todo- dijo Jasper arrastrándome al supermercado.

Al entrar pasamos frente a unas cámaras de seguridad, las saludé cuando me apuntaron y un hombre que iba saliendo con una carro lleno de bolsas me miró mal, le devolví la mirada, y él en vez de irse, se quedó parado para seguir mirándome mal, así que le saqué la lengua y me reí, el hombre se asustó y salió corriendo. Lo miré curioso.

tus dientes, hermano- me dijo Jasper tomándome de los hombros. Entendí a que se refería, mis diente de vampiro servían para hombres que miraban mal.

Finalmente entramos, había una visera sobre el mostrador de informes la tomé y me la puse, era azul con el logo de Walmart.

¡Mira Jasper, trabajo en Walmart, mírame!- le pedí, pero el solo rodó sus ojos.

Emmett, por favor, quiero llegar a casa y ver a Alice, ve a buscar el agua y algo para que coma Bella, yo iré a la farmacia.

De acuerdo- dije yéndome a las heladeras para buscar el agua. Una chica vino corriendo hacia mí, la vi cuando entramos, discutía con otra mujer.

¿tu eres el chico nuevo, verdad? Bueno no tienes el uniforme, pero si la gorra, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Si, claro- le contesté, la chica se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro, parecía Alice cuando estaba por ir de compras.

En 5 minutos necesito que digas "Walmart supercenter ha cerrado…

Si, si, se cual es "Walmart supercenter ha cerrado sus puertas, los invitamos a pasar por la línea de cajas ya que las mismas están efectuando el cierre"- dije imitando a la perfección la voz de la chica que lo decía en Forks.

Si, eso mismo, yo regreso en un minuto, solo quiero ir al baño.

De acuerdo, Crystal- dije leyendo su identificación- ve a empolvarte la nariz- que otra cosa podría querer hacer una chica en el baño con tanta urgencia, ella me miró, sacudió su cabeza y corrió en dirección al baño, corría de manera extraña.

Me paré junto al micrófono esperando mi gran momento.

Por las pantallas de las cámaras de seguridad veía todo lo que ocurría en el supermercado, un niño peleaba con su padre por un juguete, una chica probaba la resistencia de los crayones tirándolos al suelo y pisándolos, y una señora llevaba su hijo en su carro mientras elegía variedades de queso.

Miré el reloj habían pasado 4 minutos recién, no aguanté mas y dije: - "Walmart supercenter ha cerrado sus puertas, los invitamos a pasar por la línea de cajas ya que las mismas están efectuando el cierre. Muchas gracias. Que tenga buen día, que los productos que haya comprado le sirvan para algo, no solo para gastar la tarjeta de crédito de su marido"- dije y apagué el micrófono, la ultima parte la agregue yo pero creo que sonó bien.

Miré nuevamente por las pantallas, la chica estaba cambiando los crayones de caja, el hombre pagaba el juguete de su hijo y este contento saltaba y… ¿y la Sra. seguía comprando queso? Llevaba medio carro lleno, su hijo no sabia como salir y creo que se estaba asfixiando entre los quesos, ella no se había dado cuenta y se debatía entre un queso gruyere o uno roquefort, finalmente colocó ambos en el carro, y buscó tres mas como si pudiera faltarle, no lo soporte mas.

¡Sra. Deje ese queso! ¿no escuchó que Walmart esta cerrando?- la mujer miró a todos lados, buscando la voz, se encogió de hombros y tomó un queso fontina, y mozarella también.- ¡Sra. Deje el queso! ¿no ve a su hijo? ¿Qué quiere asfixiarlo? ¡lo va a matar, lo va a matar! ¿o que Sra. Busca desabastecer el supermercado de quesos? ¡ataquen a la Sra. de verde busca el desabastecimiento!

¿desabastecimiento? ¡¡¡No!!!- gritó un hombre, otra mujer chilló y corrió fuera del supermercado, el niño abrazó su juguete, y la chica de los crayones comenzó a correr en círculos.

¡¡¡Si, desabastecernos, ella quiere hacer un monopolio de queso para que solo se le pueda comprar a ella…!!!- una mano se puso sobre el micrófono, levante mi vista y me encontré con una mujer pequeña que me miraba furiosa.

¿Dónde esta Crystal?- preguntó seria.

Crystal no está, Crystal se fue, Crystal se escapa hacia el baño…- canté haciendo mi versión de "Laura no está".

¿Al baño? Le dije que debía quedarse aquí, que no podía ir al baño.

Pero Mary Alice- dije, ella abrió sus ojos cuando pronuncié su nombre- lo tienes escrito- se relajó al entenderlo, de repente me acorde de Alice, mi Alie- Pooh, la pequeña duende, tuve ganas de tirarla hacia arriba como hacía con ella, vi que Mary Alice aun esperaba mi respuesta- creo que ella de verdad necesitaba empolvarse la nariz.

¿encima se fue para empolvarse la nariz?- dijo pero no pude contestarle porque se fue en dirección al baño ¿Crystal se habría ido a empolvarse la nariz o para alguna otra necesidad humana? Mmm... no sé, pero "Crystal no está, Crystal se fue…" dejé mi gorra sobre el mostrador y así también mi primer y ultimo día de trabajo en Walmart, y me fui a tocar el agua de Bella.

La Sra. Había abandonado sus quesos, seguro para llevar su hijo medio asfixiado al médico así que tomé un par, y unas papas fritas y me fui a pagar.

Al salir del supermercado vi como Crystal y Mary Alice se peleaban, Crystal tomó a Mary Alice por los hombros y la zamarreaba enfierecida.

¡¡¡Que no fui a empolvarme la nariz!!!

¡Adiós chicas!, fue un gusto trabajar con Uds.- las saludé con mi mejor sonrisa ambas me miraron con odio.

**Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, y espero que les haya gustado a Crystal y Mary Alice, mientras mas reviews dejen que verdaderamente me hacen sentir muy bien, mas capitulo va a haber de hecho ya pensamos en alargar la historia así que hay Emmett para rato!!! A los demas que leen mi historia gracias, va a haber mas participaciones como prometí y en lo posible de todos Uds…!!! aclaro no soy empleada de walmart ni nada, solo que cada vez que voy estan cerrando, ja! :p **

**MarianelaPatz****: ¿Emmett te gustó tu trabajo en Walmart?**

**Emmett****: si, me gustó también cambiar de caras, la verdad que Bella ya me tiene cansado. Gracias Crystal y Mary Alice.**

**MarianelaPatz****: ¿ y a vos Vanu que te parecio?**

**Vanu****: wiiiii!!!!**

**MarianelaPatz****: ¡¡Ah OK!! Jaja!**

**Besos y mordidas! Espero sus comentarios, diganme como quieren q siga la historia, o va bien para uds?**


	12. Chapter 12

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Capitulo 12**

Edward POV

Mi pobre Bella estaba enferma, se sentía descompuesta y yo me sentía totalmente impotente, Alice no paraba de pedirme perdón por haberme hecho chocar mi auto, me froté la frente y respire sonoramente para tranquilizarme.

el auto es lo de menos, Alice- le dije para que por favor se callara.- lo que me interesa es encontrar a Bella y llevarla a Forks, Charlie debe estar preocupado.

Yo lo llame esta mañana y le dije que anoche nos llevamos a Bella para su despedida de soltera- contestó Esme agachando la cabeza.

¿tu le avisaste a Charlie?- pregunté asombrado, pero al ver dentro de su mente, lo comprendí ella nunca permitiría que sus hijos tuvieran problemas.

¡ay Esme, Esme! Eres tan compasiva…- dije y vi pasar el mercedes de Carlisle.

¡Edward es Carlisle!-dijo Rose haciéndome acelerar nuevamente y volviendo a chocar mi Volvo, igual no me importó pero cuando me quise bajar del auto queriendo ver a Bella, no me di cuenta que era de día hasta que Alice me tomó del brazo obligándome a entrar al auto.

¡Edward el sol!- dijo tirándome con fuerza la pequeña tenía mucha fuerza bajo una situación de estrés.

¿Cómo haremos para que vuelva?- pregunté desconcertado.

Llamándolos ¿o para que existen los teléfonos celulares?- dijo ella mostrándome su móvil.

Rosalie POV

Alice llamó a Carlisle, se ve que mi padre estaba muy alterado por lo que ocurría con Bella, Edward escuchando eso juntó su mandíbula apretando sus dientes sonoramente.

Carlisle ¿Por qué no tratas de volver a Seattle? Y pasaremos el día allí, en la noche volveremos a Forks, Edward esta muy ansioso por ver a Bella- pidió Alice.

Cuando cortó la llamada le comentó a Edward lo que había acordado con Carlisle.

ellos regresaran a Seattle, Carlisle cree que lo mejor es que Bella descanse unas horas, y cuando oscurezca volveremos a casa.

¿pero como se les ocurre a Uds. que nosotros podremos salir de este embotellamiento?- preguntó Esme.

Yo se cómo- respondí sonriendo maliciosamente, Edward gruñó bajo cuando vio en mi mente.

¡OH ese plan resultara!- dijo Alice.

Hay algo que escondes ¿Qué es?- preguntó Edward.

Dejemos que las cosas sucedan como deben, ya lo veras, estarás con Bella pronto, al menos eso ¿no?- dijo ella riendo.

Edward suspiró, se presionó el puente de la nariz y luego comenzó a tocar bocina, una, dos, tres veces hasta que uno de los hombros en la manifestación miró en nuestra dirección, Alice se colocó su guante negro hasta la mitad del brazo y lo sacó por la ventanilla llamándolo, el que estaba vestido con el baby doll se acercó a nosotros.

Edward lo silbó para que se dirigiera a su lado del auto, el muchacho se vio confundido pero se acercó a él. Edward bajo su ventanilla, colocándose en posición que el sol no se reflejara en su piel.

mira- comenzó a decir- yo se que su protesta llevará un rato más, pero el problema es que debo pasar ya a Seattle, es muy importante ¿podrías hacer alguna excepción y dejarnos ir? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¿mi nombre?- Edward asintió con su cabeza- J-Jack.

Bien Jack, ¿podrías hacer la excepción?- preguntó Edward nuevamente mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Jack quiso apartar la vista, pero no pudo, finalmente sacudió la cabeza.

No, disculpa, no puedo- respondió mirando al piso. Alice se colocó sobre Edward para acercarse a la ventanilla.

¿hay algo que quieras, que te podamos ofrecer? ¿Como un favor? Para que nos dejes pasar, Jack levantó la vista viendo a mi hermana, pero quedando nuevamente inmediatamente atrapado en la mirada de Edward que lo observaba bajo sus espesas pestañas y le sonreía, el maldito lo estaba logrando.

Un…un beso- dijo Jack. Edward abrió sus ojos como platos; Alice reía pero Edward la calló con un gruñido.

Si te da un beso ¿lo dejarás pasar?- pregunté acercándome a la ventanilla.- vamos, Edward hazlo por tu Bella- esa era la manera en que Edward no podría negarse.

¿Cuánto mas crees que dure su manifestación?- preguntó Edward rechazando la oferta de Jack.

Bien, las chicas están divirtiéndose así que creo que al menos 2 horas mas- dijo el riendo.

Eddie creo que Bella te necesita ahora y no podría esperar 2 horas mas- dije presionándolo, iba a disfrutar esto.

¿un pequeño beso? ¿cuan pequeño?- preguntó mi hermano.

Pequeñísimo, ni lo notaras- dijo Jack con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo sea por Bella ¿no?- preguntó Alice.

Si, por Bella- dijo él y cerró sus ojos, Jack metió su cabeza en el auto y besó a Edward, a Edward se le tensaron los músculos en señal de rechazo, Jack suspiró y lo tomó del cabello para besarlo mejor, Edward abrió sus ojos horrorizado y con una mano se separó con fuerza de Jack.

¿dijiste era pequeño, no?

Si, disculpa, me emocioné, gracias, yo mismo los escoltaré para que pasen la fiesta de mis amigas.

Jack cumplió con su palabra y en cuestión de minutos atravesamos la manifestación llegando al límite con Seattle.

Alice tomó su móvil y llamó a Carlisle estaban en el Four Seasons, hacia allí nos dirigimos con un Edward ansioso como nunca.

**Bueno, por sus 100 reviews (¡¡no lo puedo creer!!) les dejo dos capítulos seguidos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, y me dan muchas ganas de escribir mas seguidos, pero por ahí la facu me lo impide…**

**MarianelaPatz****: ¿te gustó el beso de Jack, Edward?**

**Edward****: ¡¡asco!!**

**MarianelaPatz****: al menos te vas a encontrar con Bella, y por lo que me dijo Emmett a ella no le des un beso, que con lo que vomitó es terrible… ¡¡eso si es un asco!!**

**Edward****: ¡¡Grrr!! (Típico gruñido a lo Edward)**

**MarianelaPatz****: a mi no me asustas, ¡ja!**

**Emmett****: ¿y yo cuando vuelvo?**

**MarianelaPatz****: ¡en el próximo capitulo!**

**Emmett****: ¿y Vanesa cuando vuelve?**

**MarianelaPatz****: ¡no sep, creo no te quiere mas! ¡jaja!**

**Besos y mordidas… háganme feliz aprieten el sexy botón verde!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lo de siempre…

Capitulo 13

Carlisle POV

Edward tardaba en llegar, mientras la ansiedad de Bella crecía, a pesar de lo cansada que estaba, a pesar de su dolor de cabeza, y su malestar estomacal caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto esperando a mi hijo. Cuando tocaron la puerta se sobresaltó estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Abrió presurosa, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la besó conmovido, si hubiese podido llorar de seguro lo hubiese hecho.

Cuando se serenó se dirigió a Emmett.

¡tú, me mentiste! Te llevaste a mi novia exponiéndola a que le ocurriera cualquier cosa.

Edward no es así, puedo explicarte- comenzó a excusarse Emmett, supe era momento de intervenir.

Edward a ella no le ocurrió nada, ni le hubiera pasado, no estaba sola.

¡Carlisle, no te metas en esto!- me gritó Edward, él nunca me había gritado.

¡no, no, no! Edward detente- comenzó a protestar Bella- ¡a Carlisle no le gritas! Él me cuidó y a Emmett tampoco le dices nada porque a pesar de todo me divertí.

Bella…- comenzó Edward, ella colocó un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

Edward- sentenció ella.

Emmett POV

Bien, eso estuvo cerca, casi Edward se me viene encima y hubiese tenido que matarlo, bueno no matarlo, matarlo, pero al menos darle una paliza.

Pero Bella lo tranquilizó y se había divertido, al menos logré mí cometido con mi hermanita menor pero ¿por qué terminar ya su despedida y no seguir un poco más?

De repente una brillante idea cruzó mi mente.

Bella dormía en los brazos de Edward, yo me fui con Rosalie a arreglar "asuntos pendientes" y como a las 7 con mi plan preparado volví a buscar a mis hermanos.

¡Bella, Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, despiértate!- dije tomándola por los hombros.

Emmett…- comenzó a decirme Edward tomándome por la muñeca.

¿Qué sucede Emmett?- preguntó Bella.

Date una ducha y vístete, vamos a salir de vuelta- Bella comenzó a reír y rápidamente se levantó.

¿Bella?- preguntó Edward.

Anímate será divertido- lo invitó Bella. Edward sin más opción tomó su ropa para también bañarse.

Bien, hermano, volvemos al ruedo- dijo Jasper golpeándome en la espalda.

¡OH no, por favor, no!- pidió Carlisle.

Juro solemnemente que esta fiesta será mas calmada- le prometí a mi padre, pero no le dije tenía cruzados los dedos en mi espalda.

**Bueno acá esta el segundo capitulo que prometí para hoy, deseenme suerte para mañana que tengo parcial de concursos y quiebras! Espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios, en el proximo va a haber invitados especiales así q comenten…**

**Atendiendo a los pendientes, con respecto a una pregunta ****MaRy AlIcE cUlLeN dE hAlE ****en el capitulo del supermercado sos vos Mary Alice, premiada por tantos reviews, y la Alice que recuerda Emmett por supuesto es Alice! Ja! Besos y mordidas, no los conozco y los quiero… Vanu va por vos!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece no se los había dicho pero la historia si es de mi autoria.

Hoy invitada especial **NatsuAlice-Quirky **en adelante Natsu!

**Capitulo 14**

**Karaoke**

Emmett POV

¿adonde vamos?- preguntó Rosalie aburrida, le habia dado casi dos vueltas a la ciudad sin ocurrirseme ninguna idea, de repente vi adonde quería ir, claro que fue una mala idea parar para hacer marcha atrás iba a gran velocidad y casi choco con la fila de autos tras de mi, Bella comenzó a gritar histerica.- llegamos- dije cuando pude detenerme, Rosalie, Esme, Edward y yo nos quedamos mirando a Bella, ella estaba palida y su corazón latia acelerado, al cabo de unos segundos, su pulso comenzó a normalizarse- te asustaste ¿no?- le pregunté, Edward gruñó enfurecido- ¿van a bajar o no?- pregunté.

Carlisle se detuvo detrás nuestro y Alice se bajó del auto saltando, Jasper la siguió unos pasos detrás junto con Carlisle.

me encanta tu idea, Emmett- dijo ella, claro ya había visto lo que sucedería.

¿Vinimos a un Karaoke?- preguntó Rosalie aburrida nuevamente. Salieron del auto sin ningun entusiasmo, Alice y yo saltando nos apresuramos a entrar.

¿qué podemos cantar?- le pregunté a Alice.

Lo de siempre ¿no?, nos llevó muchos años pero lo logramos, nos quedó igual. ¿Srita?- llamo Alice a la chica que presentaba los cantantes de la noche.

Si- ella nos miro y se presento- mi nombre es Natsu yo los presentare esta noche…

¿Nat? ¿Que?- pregunté horrorizado que clase de padres podian ponerle un nombre tan raro a su pobre hija.

¡Natsu!- exclamó ella.

¿Naza?- dije.

Repita conmiga: NAT…

NA- dije yo.

SU…-

¡Naza!-aza!ije yo.

..ue clase de padres podian ponerle un nombre tan raro a su pobre hija. exclame.

¡¡¡Natsu!!!- me gritó ella- un momento- respiro profundo es mas hizo un par de "ommm" y cuando se serenó, se dirigió a nosotros.- deben decirme que pista usaran, y ¿Qué nombre usaran?- con Alice nos miramos un segundo para decidirlo.

Alice Newton y Emmett Travolta- dijo mi hermanita, la chica nos miró raro luego levantó los hombros y lo escribió en su lista.

Después dicen que mi nombre es raro, ¿no, Sr. Emmett Travolta?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Solo escribalo ¿si?- le dijo Alice sabiendo que me estaba haciendo enojar.

Si, claro, después del que canta mal pasan Uds.- dijo señalando al chico sobre el escenario.

Nuestra familia se habia sentado frente al escenario un chico cantaba muy mal "another brick in the wall". Rosalie me miraba enojada le tiré un beso, y ella me dio vuelta la cara.

Alice arremangaba mi remera y me peinaba el pelo al estilo de los años '60, ella sacó de su bolso un pantalón negro con cintura alta, y una peluca de cabellera rubia con ondas la miré sorprendido.

Es que sabia cantariamos esto- dijo excusandose.

Naza subió al escenario cuando unos hombres empezaron a amenazar con matar al que cantaba "another brick in the wall", cuando el chico se bajó, ella nos anunció.

y ahora les presento a Alice Newton y Emmett Travolta, quienes cantaran "You're the one that I Want"- dijo.

Edward se agarró la cabeza, y Rosalie se levantó y se fue, Bella miraba para todos lados asustada, nuestros padres se pusieron de pie para aplaudirnos orgullosos porque al fin y al cabo eramos sus hijos.

_I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying!_

–canté fingiendo estar electrificado al tocar a Alice.

_You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do…_

cantó ella moviendo sus caderas para enloquecer al publico,

los hombres q querían matar al chico de repente se sentian muy a gusto.

Nuestro show fue tal como el de Grease, con Alice por años lo ensayamos para que nos saliera igual, y esta era la prueba. Todos en casa estaban hartos que para cada navidad, año nuevo, e incluso cada vez que mirabamos tele bailabamos esta canción.

Al terminar nuestra canción fuimos ovacionados de pie, nos bajamos con Alice del escenario y ella le entregó el micrófono a Edward, el se negó rotundamente, por lo que sino quería hacerlo por las buenas sería por las malas, yo lo alcé y lo puse sobre el escenario.

Él suspiró y finalmente se sentó frente al teclado en un rincón, un reflector se posó sobre él, frunció el ceño molesto y cuando pudo ubicar el micrófono habló.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy hermano de Alice Newton y Emmett Travolta, los odio, y esta canción esta dedicada a mi prometida: Bella- Natsu suspiró y cayó desmayada haciendo mucho ruido detrás de Edward.

¿Por qué todas enloquecen por Edward? ¿Por qué era el chico sensible, de hermosos ojos miel, y con su cabello bronce, que cuando lo peina con sus dedos se ve tan adorable? ¡Oops si sigo hablando así me enamoraré yo de él!, concentrate Emmett.

"Creep" inundó el ambiente, Edward le cantaba a Bella sin dejar de mirarla, ella lloraba en silencio de pie junto a la mesa. Esme la tenía agarrada de la mano, casi podía jurar que sino fuera así ella correría al escenario y atacaría a Edward; si era algo romantico pero me aburría. Las chicas gritaban desaforadas y Natsu saltaba y lloraba desesperada por mi hermano. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa: "nananana Batman, Batman…" ¡de pronto una idea!.

Comencé a hacerle señas a Edward de si cuando terminara su canción ponía a su chica sobre el escenario para obligarla a cantar, sabía que él escuchaba mis pensamientos, él me hizo su cara de "Emmett te despedazaré y prenderé fuego" pero no me importo, no pensaba hacerle caso. Cuando ella se acercó al escenario para abrazarlo y besarlo a Edward, la levanté quitandosela y la puse en el escenario.

¡Emmett no!- gritó Bella.

Vamos hermanita, si cantas bien- le dije guiñandole un ojo, ella se puso roja como un tomate- ¡que cante, que cante!- empecé a gritar, pronto todos se me unieron pidiendole que cantara.

Edward POV

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y odié a Emmett por hacerle esto, pero sin embargo ella como siempre me sorprendió pidiendole una canción a la chica que presentaba a los cantantes. Ella asintió en respuesta.

Una melodía desconocida para mi comenzó a sonar, ella dijo antes de comenzar a cantar que se llamaba Bella, su voz a coco rayado desconocida para mi me emocionó.

_No ha salido el sol,_

_Miro en el reloj,_

_Son las 7 y no puedo dormir._

_Cojo tu jersey azul_

_Me gusta que huela a ti,_

_Siento que me abraza como tú_.

-cantó mirandome con sus penetrantes ojos y sonriendo.

_No has despertado aun,_

- dijo y se rió, ¡que ironía!

_Apago la suave luz_

_Que ilumina mi trocito de colchón_

_Entro en la habitación,_

_Oigo tu respiración,_

_Y los latidos de tu corazón._

- cantó negando con la cabeza.

_Vas despertando ya_

_buscas en mi mitad_

_y me encuentras esperando en un rincón._

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero,_

_ahora los relojes pararan._

_Tu acercándote a mi pelo,_

_tu y tu mirada otra vez,_

_quiero que no exista el tiempo,_

_detener este momento,_

_una vida es poco para mi._

-su rostro se iluminó ante la ultima oracion,

nostros teniamos la eternidad.

_Siento miedo al pensar,_

-dijo poniendose seria de repente, la madera de la mesa que sostenía comenzó a desarmarse entre mis dedos.

_que esta complicidad,_

_algún día vaya a terminar,_

_miedo a no volver a ver,_

_tus ojos desvistiéndome,_

_como lo hacen cada anochecer,_

-aparté mi mirada de ella un minuto, tenía que controlarme

_abrázame otra vez,_

_Vamos a prometer_

_algo que nunca vayamos a romper_

_No puedes imaginar cuanto te quiero_

_ahora los relojes pararan_

sus ojos brillabany yo ahí la miraba como si la acabara de descubrir.

_Quiero que no exista el tiempo_

_detener este momento_

_tu mi vida eres todo para mi_

_-_terminó su canción, haciendo una leve reverencia al publico que la aplaudía.

Emmett POV

Edward sostenía con una mano la mesa, como si lo necesitara para no atarcarla, pequeñas virutas de madera caian al piso. ¡De verdad que estos chicos necesitaban que Bella se convirtiera pronto!

Me aburrí de tanto amor y comencé a buscar que hacer una señora junto a nuestra mesa, tenía la suela del zapato un poco despegada, traté de despejar mi mente para no hacer lo que quería pero mi Emmett diablito interior me venció, solo un poquito… de un pequeño tiro despegué un poquito mas la suela, puedo controlarme lo intentaré nuevamente, otro poquito ya casi habia despegado toda la suela, esto era insoportable, la arranqué toda y con mi fuerza la mujer cayó de espaldas al suelo, su marido se acercó a ayudarla, me levanté junto a ellos.

¡Oh pero que barbaridad Sra. Se ha caido!- dije junto a ellos tomando con una mano a la señora para que se levantara.

Con la otra le saqué el zapato y salí corriendo del salón, la mujer gritaba, la gente ovacionaba a Bella que después de su reverencia vio lo que ocurria y salio corriendo tras mío junto con toda mi familia.

¡Debe devolverme el zapato Sr.!- gritó Natsu.

¡No, el será libre! ¡Haré que lo arreglen y nunca mas sufrirá! ¿Verdad, pequeño Emmettcito?- le pregunté.

¡Ay Emmett por favor ya devuelve ese zapato tiene mal olor!- pidió Rosalie. Lo entregué y Natsu nos miró feo.

¡Tienen prohibido entrar a cualquier Karaoke de Seattle!- exclamó.

¿Quién dice?- pregunté gritandole una octava mas alto.

¡Yo! ¡Que soy la dueña de todos los de la ciudad!- dijo dandose la vuelta y yendose.

Bien, valió la pena, no sabia cantabas tan bien hermanita- le dijo Alice a Bella.

Gracias- dijo ella sonrojandose y escondiendose en el pecho de Edward.

Entonces valio la pena besar a Jack ¿no Edward?- dijo maliciosamente Rosalie.

¿Besaste a quien?- preguntó Bella furiosa.

Pero solo lo hice para llegar mas rapido a verte- dijo el pidiendo perdon.

Me engañaste- le reclamó ella.

Muy mal, Edward- le dije.

Callate Emmett, todo es tu culpa.- me dijo él.

¿Cómo pudiste?- le dije fingiendo llorar.

Me voy- dijo Bella, Edward intentó seguirla- y sola.

Yo voy- dijo Alice.

Y yo- dijo Esme.

Y yo- dije también yo, le saqué la lengua a Edward y nos fuimos.

**Bien espero les guste, me estoy yendo a la facu así que nada mas!!! un beso, comenten y trataré antes del jueves de publicarles el siguiente… un beso y una mordida los quiero me hacen super felizzzzzzzz!!! MarianelaPatz… Vanu te quiero, amiga!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sola la historia**

Capitulo 15

**Hoy invitada especial: ****mechiikagome**** espero te guste!**

**Vas a tener un papel medio raro, espero no te haya molestado que tome tu nombre…en adelante: Mechi.**

Emmett POV

Bella, caminaba descalza y llorando por la vereda. Murmuraba y maldecía por lo bajo.

¿Cómo pudo engañarme? ¿y con un gay? ¡con un gay! ¿que tiene ese gay que yo no?

Levanté mi mano como los chicos en la escuela para contestar una pregunta que sabía. Esme me golpeo de un codazo en las costillas, me callé no quería otro de esos golpes.

Bien, ya está, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Alice, golpeando el taco impaciente en el piso.

¡¡No se!!- sollozó Bella, arrojándose a los brazos de Alice.

Bueno, algo hay que hacer, ¿Qué acostumbran a hacer las jovencitas para su despedida de soltera?- dijo una Esme anticuada aun.

Ya se- dijo Alice.

No, Alice, nada loco- pidió Bella.

Alice paró un taxi con un silbido, y le indicó al hombre la calle, que de seguro vio en el futuro. El cartel del lugar estaba en letras rojas luminosas, _"Ultimo Destino"_, hombres musculosos lucían en poses de físico culturistas. ¡Un club de stripers!

No, yo acá no entro- dijo Bella, sin querer bajar del auto. Una muy convencida Alice la tiró del brazo, sacándola del auto.

¿quieres o no dejar de pensar en Edward?- le preguntó ella metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

¡¡¡si!!!- contestó Bella sollozando nuevamente- ¿Por qué me engañó?

Alice, rezongó pero finalmente logró que Bella entrara. Era noche de concurso de "Hot Body's" *

- ¿Puedo?- le pregunté a Alice.

- No, Emmett sabes que Rosalie podría matarte si se entera.

- Por favor…-dije poniéndome de rodillas.

- Hazlo, pero yo no me haré responsable si ella te encuentra.- dijo ella.

Corrí, feliz en dirección a quien anotaba a los que se presentaban a concursar. Alice y Esme se ubicaron en unos sillones junto al escenario, y Bella llorando aun, hizo su primer viaje a la barra de tragos.

Bella POV

Un matapenas**, por favor- le pedí al barman, este no era como "Rupert"***, era un chico alto, musculoso, mas o menos del tamaño de Emmett vestido solo con un short apretado, y un moño al cuello.

¿necesitas olvidar, eh?- me preguntó entregándome el trago. Miré a un costado haciéndome la que no lo escuché.

Y ahora… a pedido de las señoritas del público comenzamos nuestro gran concurso de cuerpos calientes- anunciaba un hombre vestido al igual que el barman.

Las mujeres empezaron a gritar desaforadas, una chica se negaba cuando sus amigas la empujaban a acercarse al escenario. Un asiento simulando un trono estaba estratégicamente colocado en el escenario, ella se sentó fingiendo estar enojada.

¿Cómo te llamas, querida? – preguntó el anunciante-

Mechi - respondió ella, tímidamente.

Bien, Mechi, necesita una compañera ¡Queremos a las comprometidas despidiendo su soltería aquí ahora!- Alice miró buscándome, yo miré mi anillo de compromiso en mi dedo, ahora como una imagen dolorosa.

¡¡Bella!!- gritó Alice frente a mi.

No quiero, Alice, ni siquiera se si me voy a casar.- ella sacudió la cabeza, y me arrastró al escenario. Luche contra su fuerza inútilmente.- ¡¡¡ALICE!!!- grité.

Irás ahí, quieras o no.

Ya lo sé solo quiero mi trago.

Tomé mi trago y me subí lo más elegante que pude por el costado del escenario para sentarme en uno de los "tronos".

Uds. serán el jurado- nos dijo el hombre cuando las luces se apagaron, desde cerca se veía mucho mas joven.

¡ohh, que emoción!- dije rodando los ojos. Odiaba esto.

El primer hombre de la noche- dijo el presentador- se llama Bryan, tiene 25 años, y le gustan las mujeres directas y abiertas a todo tipo de propuestas- dijo enfatizando propuestas de manera insinuante.- detrás del telón salió un rubio, vestido solo con un calzoncillo blanco, moviéndose insinuante y acercándose para que "catáramos" sus atributos, la otra soltera Mechi, gritaba desaforada, cuando el rubio se le sentó en la falda poniendo las manos de ella sobre su pecho.

Se acercó a mí para hacer lo mismo, y yo, le di vuelta la cara, quitándome de sus brazos tomando mi copa. El rubio solo me acarició la mejilla y se acercó al publico, Alice, se subió a su silla para acercarse mejor a el, y acariciarle el torso dejando al rubio al borde del colapso. Esme se tapaba los ojos con las manos, haciéndome reír.

Luego pasó otro chico, Kyle, tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, lacio, lo presentaron como de Hawai, el chico sacudía su melena mojada, arrojando gotas a cada mujer cerca del escenario. Alice bailaba sobre su silla, y Esme se animaba a mirar entre los dedos. Una chica se acercó al costado del escenario con una bandeja con mas tragos, tomé otro, cuando volvió saqué otro.

El tercer chico, era un morocho de Canadá, se llamaba Joe, casi lo mismo, todos se acercaban a nosotros tratando de ganar nuestro voto, la otra soltera miraba a cada uno de ellos con ojos desorbitados, mientras seguía gritando. Joe arruinó mi trago cuando al tratar de conquistarme y no lograrlo, metió su dedo en mi copa, para luego lamerlo en forma sensual, las mujeres gritaron y yo devolví mi trago a la mesera. Esme bailaba junto a Alice sobre a la silla, mi suegra había dejado toda se vergüenza detrás, y ahora colocaba billetes en los calzoncillos de Joe ¿Dónde estaba Emmett? El no aceptaría esto ¿verdad?

Cuando el presentador llamó al tercer chico, casi se me cae la mandíbula de lo mucho que abrí mi boca.

Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, les presentamos a Emmett. Emmett disfruta bailar bajo la luna, comer helado, y cantar en la ducha- fruncí mi ceño, ¿que estupideces había dicho? Esme abrió sus ojos como platos.

Vota por mi, Bella- me dijo él al oído cuando pasó a mi lado. Bebí otro sorbo de mi copa, ahora realmente quería que me hiciera efecto el alcohol. Emmett bailó un brasilero, y por supuesto Mechi, gritó, creo que esta chica no sabe hablar, mi hermano buscó seducirla, y ella casi se desmaya.

Cuando Emmett estaba terminando su presentación, las mujeres estaban comenzando a arrojarle cosas, prendas (mejor no pensar) y demás, por la puerta apareció una cabellera dorada, Emmett, si eso es posible, se puso mas pálido, era Rosalie, seguida por Edward, Jasper y Carlisle. Me levanté de mi silla y bajé del escenario, Edward corrió a mi lado. Me tomó en sus brazos, cuando bajaba el último escalón.

¡Suéltame!- le dije, empujándolo, por su fuerza no podría habérmelo sacado de encima pero creo fue la sorpresa de mi reacción, la que lo hizo soltarme. Caminé en dirección a la puerta, seguida por Edward. – quiero estar sola, Edward- mentí.

No te voy a dejar sola en Seattle, Bella.- dijo él casi rogando que no lo dejara.

Pues deberás- dije quitándome mi anillo de compromiso y dándoselo.

Edward miró el diamante sobre su mano, y se quedó inmóvil.

Caminé alejándome de él, y se hubiese podido llorar a los gritos de seguro lo hubiese hecho.

Unas cuadras después entré en un café, sola podía pensar mejor. Mientra bebía mi café, juntaba con mi dedo los granos de café que se me habían caído.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una agradable voz frente a mi, lo miré asintiendo con la cabeza.- soy Jack, y siento que necesitas hablar con alguien.

**Emmett: ¿Pero se van a casar o no?**

**MarianelaPatz: ¿y a Vos que te parece?**

**Emmett: ¡¡Ahhh!!!**

**Hace falta esta charla entre Bella y Jack, una traición, aunque sea con un gay y con una buena causa no se perdona así no más ¿verdad?...**

**Perdonen la demora, estuve tres semanas seguidas con parciales, pero ya termine de cursar, felicítenme, estoy a 2 años de ser abogada!!!! Gracias por sus reviews!!! Espero los de este capi, se que a muchos no les va a gustar es bastante dramático, pero para mi hacia falta. Ya saben espero sus criticas buenas o malas, ahhh!!! Y tengo un Poll en mi Profile… Respondan y vemos si?? Besos y mordidas, MarianelaPatz, va por vos Vanu, te quiero, amiga, aunque te hayas olvidado de mi….**

**Si quieren acá tienen mi mal marianela_gl_ me dicen ff y yo los ubico, chaus!!!**

****es un trago que dicen es bastante fuerte**

***Hot Body's: cuerpos calientes**

*****Rupert: el barman del boliche anterior.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

La Búsqueda de Bella y Backyardigans

**Dedicado a mi sobrina menor: ****Valentina****, no se si alguna vez lo vas a leer pero como me torturaste con los Backyardigans y Hi 5! Te amo, princesita mía!**

Emmett POV

Edward se reunió con nosotros en la entrada del club, él y Bella habían salido por la puerta de emergencia, el rostro de mi hermano lucía terrible, llevaba el puño fuertemente cerrado, como si quisiera exprimir algo en su mano, Esme abrió la mano de mi hermano y se encontró con el anillo de compromiso de Bella, Edward cayó de rodillas, y casi se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo.

Aflojé el agarré de Rosalie en mi espalda, ella tiraba de mi cabello, enojada, a mi no me dolía, obviamente, pero ella insistía, quería "matarme". Rosalie, no se resistió cuando la quité de mi espalda porque la situación lo ameritaba.

Hijo, ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Carlisle, arrodillándose en el suelo junto a Edward.

Ella me dejó, y se fue- dijo sufriendo y sollozando sin lagrimas.

Bien, team Cullen es hora de empezar con nuestra misión- dije, golpeando mis manos para que me prestaran atención.

¿de que hablas, Emmett?- dijo Rosalie seguro en el fondo estaba feliz de que Bella se hubiese ido. Resoplé enojado, Bella era mi hermana y quería estuviera con Edward, debíamos encontrarla.

¿Amor?- dije llamando a Rosalie. Ella conocía que cuando le hablaba así era en serio, se acercó cabeza gacha.

¿si, Emmettcito?- preguntó haciéndome su mueca de angelito.

El team Cullen tiene una misión, tu parte de la misión que esta es la imposible es que lleves a Edward que descanse al hotel, que se relaje un poco, mientras buscamos a Bella.

De acuerdo- dijo ella enojada.

¿Cómo, pequeña Rose?- inquirí.

Si, Emmettcito, yo me encargo de Edward- dijo fingiendo sonreír.

Bien, el resto del team Cullen vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Carlisle y Jasper quiero que Uds. busquen en cada club de Seattle, nada mejor que ahogar las penas ¿no? y también…- me acerqué a ellos para que Edward no escuchara- en cada hospital sabemos lo propensa que es nuestra pequeña hermanita a tener accidentes, Alice y Esme Uds. busquen en cada café, restaurante, y lugar así que les parezca, les diría en Shopping pero no creo que Bella vaya allí. Yo buscaré en las calles.

Espera, Emmett ¿y Rosalie y yo, donde?

Ehhh…- dije rascando mi cabeza.

Edward nosotros vamos a ir al hotel por si Bella vuelve, la estaremos esperando allí- Edward observó con desconfianza a Rosalie, pero ella quizás mantuvo sus pensamientos ocultos de él, porque el no vio nada extraño.

Bien, vámonos ya entonces, no quisiera que ella llegara y no hubiera nadie esperándola- dijo Edward arrastrando a Rosalie en dirección a su Volvo.

Con el team Cullen nos separamos cada cual encargado de su misión, mi función era buscarla en las calles de Seattle, comencé a caminar sin dirección pero dirigiéndome al centro de Seattle. Cuando llegué a una plaza, supe que ese podía ser un lugar en que Bella podría haber estado, era sombrío, con muchos árboles frondosos, y bastante decadente, el perfecto lugar donde podría estar una persona que acababa de romper con el amor de su vida, porque la había engañado con un gay.

Un Backyardigans* repartía globos, él me podría ayudar, yo lo miraba todos los días en mi casa, y me gustaba jugar a que era uno de sus amigos que jugaba con ellos en el patio. En la plaza estaban Pablo** y Tyrone*** yo me sentía mas identificado con Pablo, él era como yo. Me acerqué a él, me sentía inhibido estaba al frente de mi héroe, tenía que darle una buena impresión.

Pablo, amigo mío, te quiero tanto- le dije emocionado. Pablo solo siguió mirándome inexpresivo, ¿es que no me reconocía?- Pablo, soy yo, Emmett ¿es que no me recuerdas, hermano? Bien la verdad es que necesito de tu ayuda. Verás no se si recuerdas a mi hermano mayor Edward, bien él se estaba por casar, pero su novia lo ha dejado, el caso es que la estoy buscando- Pablo me miró inexpresivo nuevamente, este pingüino me estaba haciendo enojar. Se volteó cuando un niño se acercó y le dio un globo, le quité el globo al niño enojado, el niño lloró y salió corriendo.

¿viejo que haces?, me estas arruinando el trabajo- dijo Pablo, con un voz, ¡muy rara!

Pablo esto es algo importante, necesito tu ayuda. Me disculparás pero yo te necesito más que ese niño- dije alzando a Pablo y llevándomelo a un banco de la plaza.

¡Hey! Suéltame- se quejó Pablo, la verdad es que era un pingüino muy irritable, además que era un hipócrita porque ni siquiera era sincero con sus amigos. - ¿Qué quieres?

¿Dónde esta, Bella? ¿la has visto?

¿no?- respondiole, ¿Por qué dudaba? Quizás Bella lo vio antes y le dijo que no nos dijera adonde estaba.

¿me estas mintiendo, Pablo?- interrogué.

No, te juro que no, a ella no la toqué- dijo Pablo levantando sus aletas y moviéndolas frenéticamente.

¿tocaste a Bella?- pregunté confundido.

¡¡¡No, a ella no, no sabía que se llamaba así, si eres su novio, no fue mi intención, no me hagas nada por favor…!!!- dijo y salió corriendo- ¡¡auxilio, auxilioooo!!- dijo echando a correr como si lo siguiera un fantasma.

Pablo estaba loco de verdad, me acerqué a Tyrone, a ver si él la había visto. Tyrone tenía una sonrisa y lucía mas animado, quizás me equivoqué con el pingüino debería haber elegido como héroe y motivo para mi sala de juego al alce y no a ese loco de Pablo.

¿Tyrone?- pregunté golpeándole el hombro. Tyrone ni siquiera me miró, cuando la fama se te sube a la cabeza comienza el problema, te vuelves arrogante.- ¡¡¿¿Tyyyyroneeee??!!- pregunté una octava más alto, Tyrone sujetó su cabeza como si le doliera, dio vuelta su rostro mirándome.- ¿sabes donde esta, Bella? Ella es morocha, no muy alta, tiene ojos color chocolate, y el cabello largo. Pablo no quiso ayudarme, me sentí muy decepcionado- dije arrojándome a sus brazos sollozando- yo le confié mis inquietudes y el me defraudó, ni siquiera me ayudó a buscar a Bella, a pesar que me lo debía por la admiración que yo le tenía- Tyrone me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda dudoso. Alguien me llamó con el dedo con insistencia en la espalda, solté a Tyrone y me giré, un niño de unos 6 años, me miraba sorprendido.

¿señor? Ud. sabe que él no es el verdadero Tyrone sino un muñeco ¿verdad?

No, es cierto, niño, ¡¡¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?!!- le pregunté enojado.

Mi mamá- respondió el niño avergonzado.

Pues dile que es una mentirosa, Tyrone es de verdad, ¡¡dile Tyrone!!- Tyrone giraba su cara al niño y a mi, y comenzó a alejarse de mi- ¿no eres, Tyrone?, ¿hay muñecos falsos?, ¡¡TODA MI VIDA HA SIDO UNA MENTIRAAAA!! ¡¡Y NI SIQUIERA SE DONDE ESTA BELLA!! -Tyrone me dio un globo para que me tranquilizara y me señaló el café frente a la plaza, allí estaba Bella estaba sentada en una mesa, ahora reía, se la veía tranquila. Abracé nuevamente a Tyrone, lo besé agradeciéndole su regalo, él me dio una palmadita en la mejilla. Crucé la calle en dirección a Bella.

***Backyardigans: es el problema interactivo que pasan en Discovery Kids, mi sobrina me obliga a verlos.**

****Pablo: es el pingüino azul, que es súper simpático e hiperactivo.**

***** Tyrone: es el alce naranja, que es muy amigable. **

**Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!!! Como siempre Emmett puede parecer una persona adulta, pero no lo es… ahora, un pedido, dejen sus reviews, porque eso me hace dar ganas de escribir, el capitulo 15 apenas tuvo 3 reviews, y me sentí pfff!! Muy bajoneada! (los ojos de Edward son verdes y quien no los tocaría? Así también es con el botón verde!)No se olviden de mí. El 26 rindo Derecho Comercial, así que me voy a seguir estudiando, **

**besos y mordidas lo re quiero!!! **

sta, Bella? ¿la ahs visto?ta porque ni siquiera era sincro con sus como me torturaste con los Backyardigans y Hi 5!

**Emmett: **MarianelaPatz por que dejaste que mi vida fuera una mentira?

**MarianelaPatz:** no te pongas emo, Emmett, algún día tenías que enterarte que los Backyardigans de la calle no son los de la tele, no pueden estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo.

**Emmett**: es cierto, nunca lo había pensado.

**MarianelaPatz**: vos nunca habías pensado! ¿la llamaste a Vanesa?

**Emmett**: ahora la llamo… (Emmett marcando) 0-2-6-5-2… tu… tu… tu… "_Soy Vanesa después de la señal deja tu mensaje_ ¡¡_wiii!!" _¿Viste que nunca me atiende?, después dice que no se olvidó de nosotros.

**MarianelaPatz**: mmm… fea la actitud, Vane!

**Chaus! Besos!**

emmett ueda de Bella


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo mi amado Edward.**

**Capitulo 17**

**NOTA DE AUTOR****: Gracias totales! Me hacen muy feliz… gracias a quienes han leído en este último tiempo el fan, y son nuevos, siéntanse con la posibilidad de criticar cuanto quieran, si sienten que esto va mal. Como Uds. saben esto es la despedida de soltera de Bella, y resulta ser, que ya esta terminando, obviamente. Pero… quiero seguir escribiéndoles las locuras de Emmett entonces, pensé como hacemos?? Tengo un par de opciones.**

**la despedida de Edward. **

**la despedida de Reneesme o… y en esta no se prende Vane**

**50 cosas para hacer antes de morir… (que técnicamente es Emmett entendiendo que esta muerto, y queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido) **

**En esto quiero que me digan que opinan, no quiero que se termine esta fiesta porque eso es lo que es este fan! Acá tienen mi dire: Marianela _ gl _ 77 arroba Hotmail . com (todo junto y sin espacios, obviamente) díganme que son Uds. simplemente y bueno, nos mantenemos en contacto. Ahora venga el capitulo…**

**y… perdón, perdón, perdón, es imperdonable haberlos abandonado casi un mes… pero estoy rindiendo, y se me complica… aprobé comercial!!!**

**Enfrentándome al engaño de mi ex prometido**

**Bella POV**

Nuca pensé que esto fuera posible, ¿Edward engañándome? Era más probable que las vacas volaran a que eso ocurriera, él era todo para mí, debería llamar a Charlie, él podría estar preocupado hacía 3 días que había salido de casa y todavía no volvía, y además todo el dinero que tenía era el necesario para pagar un café. Frente a un café había un teléfono público, llamé a Charlie, el teléfono apenas sonó una vez cuando escuché la voz de mi padre:

¿Bella?- preguntó, casi adivinando que de mi se trataba.

Si, papá, soy yo- respondí desganada.

Bella, hija, ¿no te parece que ya es muy extensa tu despedida de soltera?

Si, papá, de eso quería hablarte, mañana en la mañana…-comencé a hablar pero no me dejó continuar.

Además… ¿Quién vino a buscarte?, ayer llegué tarde al trabajo porque me quedé dormido, y cuando me vi en el espejo del baño tenía la cara llena de pegatinas, en forma de corazones y estrellas. ¿Quién hizo eso?- preguntó enojado.

¿pegatinas?- pregunté ahogando una carcajada.

Si, pegatinas, las calcomanías de los autos, pero de silicona y en forma de corazones y estrellas- respondió él irritado. Ya podía imaginar que había ocurrido, Emmett quería que mi padre durmiera más de la cuenta para poder secuestrarme y confundió "sedantes" con "pegantes".

No lo sé, papá, prometo averiguar.- dije, dando por terminada la conversación de los "sedantes" de Emmett.

Bien, hija, ¿mañana por la mañana regresas?- preguntó ahora seriamente.

Si, papá te prometo que mañana estoy por allá- afirmé.

Bien, déjales mis saludos a Alice, Rosalie, y Esme, ¿Edward no esta contigo verdad?- preguntó abriendo el agujero de mi pecho.

No, papá, él está en Forks. Nos vemos mañana, las chicas me esperan, adiós- dije colgando el teléfono, y encaminándome al café frente a mí.

Junté indiferente los granos de azúcar que había derramado, mientras pensaba como volver a casa.

¿Puedo sentarme?- preguntó una agradable voz, frente a mi, lo miré asintiendo con la cabeza.- soy Jack y siento que necesitas hablar con alguien.

No se, si sea lo mejor hablar, tengo que pensar como volver a casa primero.- dije mirando por la ventana, Jack esperó que dijera algo más, se quedó en silencio, y le hizo una seña al mozo para que le trajera un café. Cuando volví mi mirada, sus ojos me miraban inquisidores.- bien, la historia es así…

Hablé con Jack, contándole toda la historia con Edward, obviando la parte de que era un vampiro y mi mejor amigo un hombre lobo, eran detalles menores. Jack escuchaba con atención, pronto frente a mí, había 5 tasas de café tomadas que Jack había pedido para ambos.

Y… su hermano, me trajo aquí para mi despedida de soltera, Edward se enteró que me emborraché y me vino a buscar, estuvo en un embotellamiento por una protesta y terminó besando un gay- terminé en resumidas cuentas, Jack agachó la cabeza, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza. No entendía su expresión.

¿Cómo es tu prometido?- preguntó sin mirarme a los ojos.

Cabello dorado, ojos del mismo color, piel nívea, mandíbula cuadrada, cabello sedoso y rebelde…- dije recordando y sonriendo sin querer, en mi mente lo vi en el prado, lo vi pidiéndome que me casara con él- hermoso…-finalicé.

Ya se quien es- dijo él animándose a mirarme al rostro.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté desconcertada.

Porque a mi es a quien besó- dijo serio nuevamente- pero lo hizo por una sola razón, y en esto quiero que me escuches atentamente.

Dime- dije en el mismo tono que él.

Lo hizo para llegar mas rápido a ti, y en realidad yo se lo pedí y prácticamente lo obligué, no lo conozco mucho pero estoy seguro y esto te lo afirmo que él te ama profundamente, y nunca dejo de pensar en ti- las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer por mis mejillas, siempre me había sentido menos junto a Edward pero él había besado a Jack por mi, y yo ni siquiera lo escuche cuando me lo quiso explicar.

Gracias…-dije en susurros a Jack.

Ahora, Bella, pequeña ve a buscarlo, un hombre como ese no te conviene dejarlo ir tan fácil, debe tener muchas candidatas como candidatos también y entre esos me anoto- reí ante su comentario.

Esto suena raro, pero debo decirte Jack que estoy feliz de que hayas sido tu y no otro quien besó a mi Edward- dije sonriendo, ya mucho mas tranquila.

Cuando quieras- respondió él, abrazándome.

Ahora solo un milagro me hará llegar al Four Seasons a buscarlo a tiempo.- dije mirando nuevamente por la ventana, y encontrándome con mi salvación, Emmett cruzaba la calle con un globo en las manos. ¿un globo?

**Emmett POV**

Bella lucía una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, pero ¿Por qué? Era extraño, debería estar sufriendo. Entré al café en busca de respuestas.

¡¡Emmett!!- dijo ella arrojándose a mis brazos, sollozando y riendo.

¡Hola, súper sensible y rara Bella!- le contesté alzándola.

¿Dónde esta Edward? Llévame con él- dijo separándose de mí.

¿con Edward? ¿Eso significa que lo perdonas?

Claro, Jack me ayudo a entender, ah por cierto tu no lo conoces, él es el gay, ¿no te molesta, Jack que te llame así?

Claro que no- dijo el susodicho.

Bien, Jack es el gay a quien besó Edward, pero él me explicó que Edward no quiso, y casi lo obligó, entonces yo me di cuenta que lo amo, y fui injusta con él, porque el me ama a mi, entonces estuvo mal dejarlo y haberle devuelto el anillo de compromiso que por cierto era de su madre, a quien no conocí, pero me imagino que para Edward debe haber sido duro desprenderse de ese anillo con tanto significado sentimental para él…-dijo tomando aire por primera vez- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mirando por la ventanilla.

En mi auto- respondió Jack, mientras ella me explicaba la historia de su vida, prácticamente desde su primer aliento, Jack y yo nos apresuramos a subirla al auto y llevarla al hotel.

Gracias, Jack, espero que puedas venir para nuestro casamiento- dijo Bella, invitando extrañamente al hombre con quien su novio la había engañado.

Jack no solo se comprometió a asistir, sino también a ayudar a Alice con lo preparativos, también. Pero todo eso me lo dijo a mí, puesto que Bella salió corriendo entrando al hotel a los empujones dejando a Jack hablar solo, cuando hubo terminado, yo para ese momento me encontraba junto al auto escuchándolo a través de la ventanilla, corrí a velocidad humana, hasta que no hubo nadie en el corredor, luego a velocidad vampírica alcancé a Bella, que ya se había tropezado tres veces y caído dos mas.

Bella golpeó la puerta de la habitación con furia, pero yo sabía que Edward estaba del otro lado esperando ese momento. Cuando Bella se disponía a bajar la puerta de un golpe, mi hermano abrió, ella se arrojó a sus brazos besándolo mientras lloraba, él solo la acunó entre sus brazos, tarareándole una canción de cuna. Estos chicos necesitaban casarse ya, y también la inmortalidad de Bella (si es que me entienden).

El teléfono de Rose sonó cuando ella se colgaba en mi cuello para "matarme" nuevamente por el espectáculo de esta noche en el concurso de "Hot body's" se desprendió de mi cuello para tomar su celular. Leyó un mensaje de texto y luego se acercó a mí.

¿Quién era?- pregunté curioso.

Nadie- dijo ella inocentemente.

¿nadie? ¿"nadie" te escribe a estas horas de la noche?- dije enojado.

Ya, Emmett no se quien es, solo me escribe. Me debe haber visto en este tiempo que estuve aquí en Seattle- dijo Rose, sincera.

Déjame ver el mensaje- le pedí. Ella me permitió ver su celular, no era uno sino 150 mensajes en la bandeja de entrada de un número sin identificar que iban desde _"Buenos días, hermosa"_ hasta _"deja a ese oso, y quédate con este felino"_ quien le estuviera escribiendo esos mensajes a mi mujer me iba a escuchar.

Anoté el número de celular y busqué mi móvil para llamarlo. No me iría de Seattle sin arreglar cuentas con el "felino" ese.

**Bien! Pido disculpas el capitulo empezó bien, y se fue a pique, ****hoy terminé con mi novio, yo estaba comprometida para casarme y bueno… no resultó****. Les dejo lo que me salió. Los quiero! Besos y mordidas! **

**MarianelaPatz: …**

**Emmett: yo estoy con vos, y te entrego a Edward si te hace sentir mejor**

**MarianelaPatz: lo voy a pensar, gracias…**


	18. Chapter 18

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo mi Edward…

**Capitulo 18 o Bonus Track**

**Especial, o espacial navideño**

**Bella POV**

- Bella, cielo, ¿Por qué no descansas un rato? Cuando estemos por irnos te despierto- dijo Edward soltando su abrazo.

No lo pensé demasiado, sino que me recosté en la única cama de la habitación, mis vampiros se quedaron en la sala para dejarme descansar. Excepto mi nuevamente prometido, Edward.

Edward se recostó a mi lado y tomó un libro de la mesa de noche, pronto ya se encontraba sumergido en su mundo. Me acomodé de costado mirándolo, puse mi mano en la almohada y sonreí reiteradamente al ver mi anillo de compromiso, ya había pasado la tormenta.

Mi corazón latía feliz, y casi puedo asegurar que se aceleró un poco. Edward me miró curioso y mi sonrisa le dijo todo. Besó mi frente para luego volver a tomar su libro, me observó unos minutos y así como yo le transmitía cuanto lo amaba, estoy segura que él también me lo decía a mi, en esa comunicación sin palabras.

Cerré los ojos vencida por el sueño, y sentí como Edward retomaba su lectura, estaba dormitando y mi mente divagaba y se alejaba en fragmentos del día pasado, cuando un sonido extraño me sacó de mi ensoñación. Abrí los ojos sobresaltada.

"_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. __Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun now the jingle hop has begun…"(*)- _escuché a Emmett cantar, aun perdida en el sueño, me enderecé para levantarme y ver que ocurría. Edward me detuvo, con una mano sobre mi espalda.

Emmett…- reclamó, casi susurrando y sin quitar la vista de su libro. Emmett seguramente lo escuchó de eso no había duda, porque dejó de cantar.

Volví a cerrar los ojos, y mi mente comenzó a recordar la ultima navidad pasada, fue tranquila mamá fue con Phil a Forks, mis padres me llenaron de regalos, todo ese espiritu festivo, también los Cullen mi otra familia, mi familia vampira mejor dicho, y hasta Jacob había puesto bajo su pequeño y deslucido árbol un par de regalos para mi. Mi navidad se extendió en todo Forks y La Push, pensaba en eso, ¿Qué haría esta proxima navidad?_"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away…" (**)_

La canción sonó en mi cabeza, vi un árbol de navidad en mi mente, muy lindo, y caí profundamente en el sueño.

"_Resonaban unas campanas…__**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the frosty air. **__**(***) **__cantaba una angelical voz, yo estaba en una comedor y el sonido provenía de una sala de estar, caminé curiosa en dirección a la voz, una ayudante de Santa estaba junto a la chimenea cantando, su melena rubia se movía al compás de sus caderas en su canción, su traje corto y de color rojo fuego no daba lugar a dudas de que se trataba de una ayudante de Santa, mi mente aun no se entendía bien la escena, cuando la chica volteó vi claramente que era Rosalie disfrazada. Ella seguía cantando y moviendo sus caderas, su traje era muy cortito y se adecuaba a su figura. _

_¿Rosalie?- pregunté asombrada._

_¡¡¡Shhh…!!! ¡Bella, por favor!- reclamó ella, indicando con su mano en dirección a lo alto de la chimenea.- siéntate- me ordenó._

_Rose…- pidió una voz de lo alto de la estufa._

_Siéntate Bellita, que sino lo haces Santa no te traerá regalos- pidió Rosalie fingiendo una sonrisa._

_Claro- obedecí, no me animaba a contradecirla en esta situación tan extraña._

_Rose… volvió a pedir la voz._

"_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock, jingle bells chime in jingle bell time dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square in the frosty air…."- **__volvió a cantar la voz angelical de Rosalie._

_Jo, jo, jo ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- se escuchó proveniente de la boca de la chimenea, luego un juego de luces que no salió y de repente un tremendo golpe en el piso, Santa se levantó sacudiéndose la ropa- ¿Por qué nadie limpia esa chimenea? Tenía basura de cuando nos mudamos a esta casa, hace 70 años aproximadamente- se quejó Emmett, Santa Emmett mejor dicho. Rosalie se aclaró la garganta para regresarlo al personaje.- ¡Ah, sí! Jo, Jo, Jo, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- repitió Emmett agarrándose su falsa barriga, para luego quedarse en silencio, Rosalie lo miró por unos segundos para que continuara.- ¿Qué debía decir ahora?- preguntó él._

_Rosalie resopló enojada, y se acercó para hablarle al oído, le susurró un par de cosas que no entendí por la velocidad en que movía sus labios, y el asintió un par de veces, antes de separarse de ella para dirigirse a mi._

_dime, pequeña Bellita, ¿Qué tal te has portado este año?- preguntó él acercándose a mi. _

_Emmett no me digas Bellita- lo reprendí._

_¡Shhh! Soy Santa, no Emmett ¿Quién es ese Emmett del que Ud habla, Bella Swan? ¿Puede que se trate de ese hermoso vampirito, pequeñito y adorable que tiene un par de hoyuelitos…_

_Emmett…- le recordó una voz aterciopelada que reconocí inmediatamente, mi corazón dio un salto de felicidad._

_Si, claro, bien entonces dígame querida Bella Swan ¿has sido una buena niña este año? y no porque hayas querido eso estoy segura, sino porque un vampiro contundencias homosexuales te obliga a ser buena- elevó Emmett su voz, recordando la distancia que Edward ponía entre nosotros. Un rayo pasó frente a mí, y de repente vi a Edward ahorcando a Emmett, y golpeándole la cabeza contra el suelo, mientras Emmett reía sonoramente. _

_Bueno, basta, si van a seguir así me voy- protestó Rosalie._

_¡¡¡Rodolfo, ayuda, ayuda Rodolfo!!!- pidió Emmett desde el suelo, que tenía a Edward sentado sobre su cabeza.- haz el ruido de reno- pidió bajo Edward._

_¡Emmett no se que sonido hacen los renos!_

_¡Entonces haz el sonido de un burro, algo como un reno!_

_Jasper bufó como un ¿caballo? Y salió caminando con un trineo atado de su cintura, con una nariz roja con luz, similar a la de un payaso solo que con luz, y unos cuernos de reno. _

_Ya, déjalo, Edward sino no vamos a terminar nunca con esto._

_¡Me has traicionado, duendecillo!- le reclamó Emmett a mi Edward- bien, querida Bella ¿fuiste una buena niña?- preguntó por enésima vez Santa Emmett. _

_Si, Emm... ¡Santa!- me apresuré a responder._

_Entonces recibirás el primer regalo, ¿duendecillos?- llamó él, de la cocina salieron 3 "duendecillos" Edward, Alice, y Carlisle; con sus trajes verdes, y las orejas puntudas. Los "duendecillos" se acercaron a Rodolfo y del trineo quitaron la bolsa de Santa con mi primer regalo. – este mi querida Bella, es tu primer regalo por lo bien que te has portado este año._

_¿gracias?- dije al recibir un sobre casi plano, con un mínimo contenido dentro. Al abrir apareció ante mis ojos un póster de la película "La Guerra de las Galaxias".- ¡Oh!- exclamé al ver el contenido, el viejo póster que estaba ajado en las puntas y manchado con ¿salsa de tomate?- no me lo esperaba Santa Emmett- le dije._

_Ya lo sé, pequeña Bella, pero una vez estabas mirando la tele, y vi que haciendo zapping te detuviste a mirar un pedazo de la película La Guerra de las Galaxias el episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones, y supuse que este sería el regalo que mas disfrutarías. _

_Si, seguro, gracias- dije levantándome, para irme a casa._

_¿adonde vas pequeña Bella? Aun quedan 2 espectaculares regalos.- me dijo._

_Estoy casi segura que si, Emmett.- dije sarcásticamente, Emmett no entendía el sarcasmo._

_Ese entusiasmo me gusta. Ahora los duendecillos realizaran una interpretación de la canción __**All I Want For Christmas Is You.- **__los duendecillos se miraron entre si, y de un codazo Edward empujó a Carlisle un paso al frente para que comenzara a cantar._

_**I **__**don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need- **__comenzó cantando Carlisle__**  
and I- **__le hicieron el coro Edward y Alice___

_**Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**__**- **__siguió Carlisle__**.  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace- **__cantó jasper con una voz de soprano que nunca había escuchado. __Se ve que esta parte era improvisada porque Edward, Alice y Carlisle, lo miraron atónitos._

_¿Qué? Rodolfo también tiene espíritu navideño- se quejó Jasper avergonzado. Emmett estalló a reír, y se dio por terminado el show._

_Bien, Bella, tu segundo regalo- dijo la Señora Claus que acababa de sentarse junto a mi, Esme disfrazada de gorda, difícil de creer. Emmett me lo entregó. Este era una pequeña caja cuadrada._

_Gracias- dije, esperando este fuera un regalo decente. Al abrirlo, era un CD de Camp Rock, ¿me había regalado un CD de Camp Rock?- ¡guau! Santa, tus regalos cada vez son mas ingeniosos- le dije sin saber que mas responder._

_Es que una vez te vi leer en una revista seventeen con cual de los tres Jonas Brothers tendrías una cita a ciegas, y me pareció que te gustaría este regalo. ¿no te gustó?- preguntó haciendo un puchero._

_Claro que me gustó Santa Emmett solo… que me sorprendiste._

_Bien, me alegro te haya gustado, ahora, ¡próximo show!- Rosalie pateó a Emmett, este la miró enojado.- querida ayudante, esta noche no engañaré a la Señora. Claus por esto- Rosalie rodó los ojos indiferente- bien, entonces tu tercer regalo, pequeña Bella._

_¡Deja de decirle, pequeña Bella!- se refunfuñó Edward._

_Cállate, engendro, mitad vampiro, mitad duendecillo, mitad enfermo de la gripe española- lo regañó Emmett._

_Ya, dale, el regalo Emmett, estas orejas son molestas- pidió Alice. Emmett resopló entregándome mi regalo. _

_Gracias- dije sin animarme a abrir. Este regalo estaba en una caja mediana, de color negro, la abrí temerosa sus regalos me asustaban. Dentro me encontré con un marco decorado con fideos con una foto de Emmett y mía junto con una inscripción que decía "HERMANOS POR SIEMPRE"._

Desperté sonriente, mi mejor navidad sería una similar. Edward me observaba con los ojos curiosos sin pronunciar palabra, una lágrima de emoción rodaba en mi mejilla. Fue un muy lindo sueño.

**MUY FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS! ESTE CAPITULO CONSIDERENLO UN REGALO DE SANTA Emmett…**

**GRACIAS A: KARE CULLEN NatsuAlice-Quirky. Addiction Studio. SAYUKIRA CIRCE CULLEN AFRIKA ETERNIDAD BELLA CULLEN MASEN EIV_000 CRYSTAL BUTTERFLY 92 ALE SAMMY-LOLY69 INGRIID ANONIMO MECHIIKAGOME CULLEN-21-GLADYS MAIYSEMMERLITTH ANDAPABU BELLICE BRANDON CULLEN YAYI .SWAN BARBARA MERRIQUE ANNE ZIRUTSI JAVII CULLEN ANA ANIME-Y-TWILIGHT-ZUKI-CULLEN PINO MARIA ALICE CULLEN AMYS CULLEN DANNY ARDILA JAVII CULLEN THEIKO-ANAID-CHAN GINA1212 UNDOSTRESQUEHORAES FLOR ADIERENY ZOE STHEPENIE MASEN MARY DE CULLEN BLANK ROXA CULLEN DE HALE RENEESME3 MELIVAMPIRESA BTVS22 AYE ROSALIECULLENDEHALE KARENVANE CATTA!! LORRAINE CULLEN SWAN KARO-SIMI-CULLEN EVA**

**Si falta gente pido mil disculpas los voy a recompensar luego! A todos y cada uno de Uds. los tengo en cuenta y los llevo en el corazón este 24 y el 31 cuando levante mi copa para brindar voy a brindar también por todos Uds! **

**Los veo en el proximo cap! Los quiero! Vanu! Va por vos!**


	19. NOTA DE AUTOR

**Capitulo 19**

**Volver a casa, solo para ver al perro…**

Bella POV

Bella, cariño ¿estas lista, para irnos?- preguntó Edward cuando me senté aun emocionada por mi sueño de la navidad con Emmett.

Si, lista para dejar Seattle, ya es hora de volver a casa- le dije emocionada repentinamente ante la idea de ver a mi padre, lo había extrañado verdaderamente, cada vez me parecía más lejano la última vez que lo había visto, o que había hablado por teléfono con mi madre. Me levanté de la cama, emocionada, corrí dando saltos al estilo Alice por la sala de estar, mientras mi familia me miraba extrañada.

¿Bella? ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño, y tocando mi frente preocupado. Mi temperatura estaba bien, por lo que se extraño aun mas, su mueca era la viva muestra de la ansiedad.

Carlisle…- dije quitando su mano- solo… estoy feliz, tengo ganas de ver a mi padre y de hablar por teléfono con mi madre, recién entiendo cuanto los extraño, solo eso- dije en voz audible para todos los Cullen que ya se encontraban en posición de alarma por si algo amenazaba mi persona, aunque solo fuera mi locura.

¡Humanos!- exclamó Emmett, riendo- una especie tan rara, nunca los entenderé.

Todos, mi querido Emmett, fuimos humanos alguna vez- lo reprendió Alice.

Sip, pero yo era el humano más perfecto e inteligente de mí época.

De haberlo sido, y no es que lo dude, Sr. Perfección, ¿Por qué cuando Rosalie te encontró te estaba por matar un oso? ¿no sabías los peligros que representaban para un hombre perfecto e inteligente como tu?- preguntó con malicia Jasper.

Pfff…si lo sabía, y también sabia que me encontraría una sexy vampiro como es mi Rosie-Pooh, por eso me estaba dejando atacar por el oso- contestó Emmett sonriendo por su ocurrencia, y Rosalie agachó la vista avergonzada, quizás ella como humana se hubiera sonrojado como yo.- pero volviendo a los que nos interesa, Uds. vayan yendo a Forks, Rosalie y yo los alcanzaremos luego, debemos buscar un "felino".

Emmett ya déjate de estupideces, estamos a unos días de la boda de Edward y Bella, luego vuelves a buscar al acosador de Rosalie pero ahora vamos a Forks.- le pidió Jasper.

Además quedan muchas cosas por hacer antes de la boda, y no tengo casi tiempo, 24 horas al día me serán pocas, creo que deberé probarle el vestido a Bella incluso durmiendo, porque un par de kilos ha perdido desde que vinieron.- contestó Alice, mi estomago dio un vuelco, me sentí repentinamente asustada, tan poco para mi boda, y ¿tan pocas ganas de hacerlo? ¡¡¡NO!!! Erradiqué ese pensamiento de mi mente inmediatamente, amaba a Edward más que a mi propia vida, nunca lo dejaría, este compromiso ya lo había asumido, y tuve incluso mi despedida de soltera y todo.

Bien, entonces… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó suavemente Esme, mis pensamientos habían durado demasiado para el tiempo vampírico que manejaba mi novio y su familia, me miraban expectantes. Asentí sonrojándome, obviamente.

Hermanita, no se en que piensas, pero casi puedo afirmar que estas a punto de quemarte tu ultima neurona, sale humo de tu cabeza- me hizo saber Emmett doblándose de la risa.

¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo que nunca tuviste? Que yo sepa nunca tuviste neuronas como para saber como es cuando se queman- me defendió Jasper, enviando oleadas de seguridad en mi dirección. Sonreí tímidamente, y me dirigí al auto, llevaba 3 días fuera de casa, ya oscurecía nuevamente, de repente comencé a pensar en mi padre, ¿habría comido bien esos días? Alice se acercó a mí, cuando estaba por subir al asiento del copiloto, me tomó del brazo, y me alejó solo unos centímetros, Edward se impacientó y bajó inmediatamente del auto, Alice le dirigió una mirada de alerta, haciéndole saber que no se acercara.

En ese momento comprendí que ella vio mi duda unos minutos antes, cuando flaquee en mi decisión de casarme. Lo que me intrigaba era que había visto en mi futuro.

Bella, solo puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien, hay espacios que no veo, por lo que se a quienes te acercarás en esos momentos, no lo veo con claridad, pero el resultado es el mismo.- dijo ella, enigmática.

¿y él?- pregunté dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Edward que permanecía tenso en el asiento del volvo.

Él nunca dudaría de ti, además como te dije, el resultado es el mismo. Ahora vámonos, tienes una sorpresa mas en Forks.- dijo guiñándome pícara un ojo.

Mi mente no dejó de vagar ni un minuto, en cierta medida puse mi vida en una balanza, y claro estaba que lo que más pesaba era Edward, siempre Edward, pero… desearía aunque fuera ¿un día más?, ¿Por qué todas estas dudas llegaban tan cerca de mi boda? Mi maravilloso y hermoso novio, no mostraba ningún signo de inquietud, por lo que supe que estaba a salvo mi secreto en Alice, él llevaba su mano sobre la mía, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, calor y frío, hielo y fuego, tan distintos, pero hechos el uno para el otro. Emmett iba con Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes de mi suegro, oscilaba de un lado a otro de la carretera, de derecha a izquierda, en zigzag, minutos antes de salir Jasper lo había retado a que no sabia como hacían los humanos para tener accidentes en la ruta, Emmett aceptó el reto por estúpido que fuera, siendo que sus reflejos eran perfectos, y comenzó a zigzaguear imitando a un humano ebrio. ¿Lo pueden creer? Lancé una risita con una nota de histeria, al recordar a Emmett imitando convulsiones en la disco, mientras bailábamos ambos completamente borrachos.

Edward a mi lado se tensaba mirando con ira al Mercedes, debía acelerar y frenar a cada instante, con los locos movimientos de Emmett, Jasper estaba con animo divertido, y Alice reía tontamente de absolutamente nada, Edward gruñía y se despeinaba su cabello cobrizo, con lo que amaba manejar a mayor velocidad, Emmett no se lo permitía; cuando Edward quería adelantarse, mi pequeño oso, aceleraba un poco mas, y empleaba alguna otra de sus tácticas suicidas, al menos la autopista estaba despejada.

Volví a pensar en mi padre, Charlie no aprobaría este loco manejar, la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de mi, Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro, sintiendo mi flujo emocional.

Tranquila Bella, ya estamos cerca- dijo él infundiéndome paz. Sonreí tranquila, de que la relación con Jasper siguiera tan amena como lo había sido en estos días.

¿Amor…?- preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño y casi juntando sus hermosas cejas.

Solo quiero ver a mi padre, eso es todo.- dijo apretando sus dedos en mi mano, para él de seguro solo fue una caricia un poco mas intensa, pero lo suficiente para que se relajara.

Bien, debemos apurarnos, no sea que Charlie se vaya a pescar nuevamente- dijo y aceleró, esquivando entre la banquina y la ruta a Emmett que en ese momento zigzagueaba en dirección contraria.

¡Edward!- exclamé.- ¡tu auto!

¡Oh! Eso, bueno, Alice me debe uno, me lo hizo chocar un par de veces asustándome, por lo que ya este no importa, pero no le digas a nadie que es otro volvo, que todos crean que es el mismo.- me respondió sonriendo, una dulce y calida sonrisa, aunque su mirada a Alice por el espejo retrovisor tenia mas de asesina que otra cosa. Ella no se sintió molesta de ninguna manera, por lo que Edward continuó mirando mi rostro y luego nuestras manos entrelazadas. Lo besé levemente en la mejilla, y detrás nuestro sentí bocinazos, y cambios de luces, claro, Emmett nos alcanzó, y con su súper vista de vampiro vio nuestra pequeña demostración de amor. Me sonrojé y volví mi vista al camino, pensaba ¿que podría haberle dicho Alice que asustara a Edward?, ella no se sentía culpable al respecto en lo absoluto.

En eso divagaba mi cerebro, cuando aparentemente me descubrió el sueño, puesto que lo próximo que recordé fueron unos férreos brazos que me tomaban suavemente como si de una pluma se tratare del asiento, rápidamente mi cuerpo que en principio estuvo incomodo se amoldó a la figura, su frío me volvió a adormecer y caí rendida nuevamente. Desperté cuando el camino tomaba la última curva de la casa de los Cullen hasta la mía, mi corazón dio un vuelco, imaginé a mi padre solo y quise correr a su encuentro.

Alice detuvo el auto en la entrada de la casa de Charlie, era necesario seguir con la farsa de que mi despedida me la hicieron las "chicas Cullen" y no, bueno… Emmett.

Edward me sentó de manera mas apropiada en el espacio junto a él del asiento, Charlie corrió las cortinas y al vernos, de manera exagerada corrió, Edward lanzó una pequeña risa, lo miré molesta.

Ha perdido las llaves, se le ha roto la lavadora, y quiere tirar la puerta a patadas- dijo explicando su risa.- sonreí al imaginar los inconvenientes que habría atravesado mi padre en apenas unos días que estuve fuera de casa. La puerta se abrió tras un golpe sordo, finalmente había hecho saltar la cerradura, bajé y no me importó mojarme, corrí a mi padre.

¡Bella, hija!- fue todo lo que consiguió decir, y vi sus ojos enrojecidos de lagrimas que querían salir, claro que Charlie, las reprimió, le era tan difícil como a mi demostrar sentimientos, por lo que tomé la iniciativa y lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura. El besó mi coronilla, y luego me palmeo apenas la espalda, para indicarme que entráramos a la casa, lo retuve unos segundos más.

Te extrañé, papá- dije y una lágrima caliente rodó por mi mejilla.

Yo también, Bells, ven vamos te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia. Cullen, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Charlie, recién reparaba que él y Alice estaban junto a nosotros bajo el agua.

Bien, Charlie, disculpa que mi madre y mis hermanas se hallan entusiasmado demasiado con la despedida de Bella, y recién hoy la hayan traído.- dijo él mintiendo con naturalidad.

No hay problema, ahora que esta de regreso en casa, me siento mas tranquilo.

Mi casa me invadió con su calor habitual, y me sentí verdaderamente en paz. Nos sentamos en el sofá, mi padre y yo, en el sofá grande, Edward en el individual, y Alice en el respaldar de nuestro sillón, explicaba con majestuosidad una cuidada mentira, de cómo había sido mi despedida de soltera, Charlie, la escuchó atentamente, llevado por el poder hipnotizador de Alice. De tanto en tanto me miraba a mí, que sonreía con la mejor cara de "esta diciendo la verdad" y asentía en los momentos necesarios.

Algo rasguñaba la puerta de la cocina, Edward y Alice por supuesto lo escucharon antes que yo, a mi el sonido me llegaba tenuemente. Charlie sonrió, y supe sería una sorpresa para mí.

Mordí mi labio, impaciente, y caminé a la puerta. Al abrirla una pequeña bolita de pelos saltó sobre mí.

Edward y Alice sonrieron tímidamente, y Charlie lanzó una carcajada.

Alguien "especial" te trajo ese regalo- el pequeño perrito, perrita en realidad, lamía mi cara y movía la cola frenética, una pequeña caniche toy.

¿¿¿Quién???- pregunté impacientándome.

Jake- dijo mi padre feliz.

Claro que fue él, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y Alice. Finalmente comprendía las palabras de Alice: _"solo puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien, hay espacios que no veo, por lo que se a quienes te acercarás en esos momentos" _

**Holas! Volví, todo el viaje de regreso a casa me dio vuelta sin parar esta idea, sé que Emmett aparece menos acá, les aseguro que vale la pena, tengo otras ideas dándome vuelta en la cabeza, veré si salen en estos días, perdón tanto tiempo de tardanza! Próximamente se viene otro fan este se va a llamar: Mi jefe, y es con Emmett y Bella, y mi Edward! Obviamente.**

**Mis vacaciones resultaron muy fructíferas, después si quieren les cuento: **_**"si solo eso fue… un amor de verano" **_**jaja!**

**Las súper quiero chiquillas! MarPatz! Va por vos Vanu!**

**Emmett: ¡hasta que volvés! ¿no?**

**MarianelaPatz: si, ya se, Emmett-pooh, pero era algo muy tentador como para perdérmelo.**

**Emmett: si, pero te olvidaste de mi, y de Vanu, y de Edward…**

**MarianelaPatz: (llevo una mano a mi boca con una expresión de terror) ¡de Edward nunca! ¿Por qué me insultas? ¡De penitencia no vas a salir en 3 capítulos!**

**Emmett: ¡no, no, no por favor! Prefiero quedarme de florerito contra la pared pero no dejar de salir en esta historia.**

**MarianelaPatz: ¿nunca más me vas a decir una cosa así?**

**Emmett: no, te prometo que nunca mas.**

**MarianelaPatz: ¿y…?**

**Emmett: ¡discúlpame!**

**MarianelaPatz: muy bien, así me gusta, ¡que nene obediente!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

**Volver a casa, solo para ver al perro…**

Bella POV

Bella, cariño ¿estas lista, para irnos?- preguntó Edward cuando me senté aun emocionada por mi sueño de la navidad con Emmett.

Si, lista para dejar Seattle, ya es hora de volver a casa- le dije emocionada repentinamente ante la idea de ver a mi padre, lo había extrañado verdaderamente, cada vez me parecía más lejano la última vez que lo había visto, o que había hablado por teléfono con mi madre. Me levanté de la cama, emocionada, corrí dando saltos al estilo Alice por la sala de estar, mientras mi familia me miraba extrañada.

¿Bella? ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Carlisle frunciendo el ceño, y tocando mi frente preocupado. Mi temperatura estaba bien, por lo que se extraño aun mas, su mueca era la viva muestra de la ansiedad.

Carlisle…- dije quitando su mano- solo… estoy feliz, tengo ganas de ver a mi padre y de hablar por teléfono con mi madre, recién entiendo cuanto los extraño, solo eso- dije en voz audible para todos los Cullen que ya se encontraban en posición de alarma por si algo amenazaba mi persona, aunque solo fuera mi locura.

¡Humanos!- exclamó Emmett, riendo- una especie tan rara, nunca los entenderé.

Todos, mi querido Emmett, fuimos humanos alguna vez- lo reprendió Alice.

Sip, pero yo era el humano más perfecto e inteligente de mí época.

De haberlo sido, y no es que lo dude, Sr. Perfección, ¿Por qué cuando Rosalie te encontró te estaba por matar un oso? ¿no sabías los peligros que representaban para un hombre perfecto e inteligente como tu?- preguntó con malicia Jasper.

Pfff…si lo sabía, y también sabia que me encontraría una sexy vampiro como es mi Rosie-Pooh, por eso me estaba dejando atacar por el oso- contestó Emmett sonriendo por su ocurrencia, y Rosalie agachó la vista avergonzada, quizás ella como humana se hubiera sonrojado como yo.- pero volviendo a los que nos interesa, Uds. vayan yendo a Forks, Rosalie y yo los alcanzaremos luego, debemos buscar un "felino".

Emmett ya déjate de estupideces, estamos a unos días de la boda de Edward y Bella, luego vuelves a buscar al acosador de Rosalie pero ahora vamos a Forks.- le pidió Jasper.

Además quedan muchas cosas por hacer antes de la boda, y no tengo casi tiempo, 24 horas al día me serán pocas, creo que deberé probarle el vestido a Bella incluso durmiendo, porque un par de kilos ha perdido desde que vinieron.- contestó Alice, mi estomago dio un vuelco, me sentí repentinamente asustada, tan poco para mi boda, y ¿tan pocas ganas de hacerlo? ¡¡¡NO!!! Erradiqué ese pensamiento de mi mente inmediatamente, amaba a Edward más que a mi propia vida, nunca lo dejaría, este compromiso ya lo había asumido, y tuve incluso mi despedida de soltera y todo.

Bien, entonces… ¿nos vamos?- preguntó suavemente Esme, mis pensamientos habían durado demasiado para el tiempo vampírico que manejaba mi novio y su familia, me miraban expectantes. Asentí sonrojándome, obviamente.

Hermanita, no se en que piensas, pero casi puedo afirmar que estas a punto de quemarte tu ultima neurona, sale humo de tu cabeza- me hizo saber Emmett doblándose de la risa.

¿Cómo puedes hablar de algo que nunca tuviste? Que yo sepa nunca tuviste neuronas como para saber como es cuando se queman- me defendió Jasper, enviando oleadas de seguridad en mi dirección. Sonreí tímidamente, y me dirigí al auto, llevaba 3 días fuera de casa, ya oscurecía nuevamente, de repente comencé a pensar en mi padre, ¿habría comido bien esos días? Alice se acercó a mí, cuando estaba por subir al asiento del copiloto, me tomó del brazo, y me alejó solo unos centímetros, Edward se impacientó y bajó inmediatamente del auto, Alice le dirigió una mirada de alerta, haciéndole saber que no se acercara.

En ese momento comprendí que ella vio mi duda unos minutos antes, cuando flaquee en mi decisión de casarme. Lo que me intrigaba era que había visto en mi futuro.

Bella, solo puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien, hay espacios que no veo, por lo que se a quienes te acercarás en esos momentos, no lo veo con claridad, pero el resultado es el mismo.- dijo ella, enigmática.

¿y él?- pregunté dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Edward que permanecía tenso en el asiento del volvo.

Él nunca dudaría de ti, además como te dije, el resultado es el mismo. Ahora vámonos, tienes una sorpresa mas en Forks.- dijo guiñándome pícara un ojo.

Mi mente no dejó de vagar ni un minuto, en cierta medida puse mi vida en una balanza, y claro estaba que lo que más pesaba era Edward, siempre Edward, pero… desearía aunque fuera ¿un día más?, ¿Por qué todas estas dudas llegaban tan cerca de mi boda? Mi maravilloso y hermoso novio, no mostraba ningún signo de inquietud, por lo que supe que estaba a salvo mi secreto en Alice, él llevaba su mano sobre la mía, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos, calor y frío, hielo y fuego, tan distintos, pero hechos el uno para el otro. Emmett iba con Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme en el Mercedes de mi suegro, oscilaba de un lado a otro de la carretera, de derecha a izquierda, en zigzag, minutos antes de salir Jasper lo había retado a que no sabia como hacían los humanos para tener accidentes en la ruta, Emmett aceptó el reto por estúpido que fuera, siendo que sus reflejos eran perfectos, y comenzó a zigzaguear imitando a un humano ebrio. ¿Lo pueden creer? Lancé una risita con una nota de histeria, al recordar a Emmett imitando convulsiones en la disco, mientras bailábamos ambos completamente borrachos.

Edward a mi lado se tensaba mirando con ira al Mercedes, debía acelerar y frenar a cada instante, con los locos movimientos de Emmett, Jasper estaba con animo divertido, y Alice reía tontamente de absolutamente nada, Edward gruñía y se despeinaba su cabello cobrizo, con lo que amaba manejar a mayor velocidad, Emmett no se lo permitía; cuando Edward quería adelantarse, mi pequeño oso, aceleraba un poco mas, y empleaba alguna otra de sus tácticas suicidas, al menos la autopista estaba despejada.

Volví a pensar en mi padre, Charlie no aprobaría este loco manejar, la ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de mi, Jasper puso su mano en mi hombro, sintiendo mi flujo emocional.

Tranquila Bella, ya estamos cerca- dijo él infundiéndome paz. Sonreí tranquila, de que la relación con Jasper siguiera tan amena como lo había sido en estos días.

¿Amor…?- preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño y casi juntando sus hermosas cejas.

Solo quiero ver a mi padre, eso es todo.- dijo apretando sus dedos en mi mano, para él de seguro solo fue una caricia un poco mas intensa, pero lo suficiente para que se relajara.

Bien, debemos apurarnos, no sea que Charlie se vaya a pescar nuevamente- dijo y aceleró, esquivando entre la banquina y la ruta a Emmett que en ese momento zigzagueaba en dirección contraria.

¡Edward!- exclamé.- ¡tu auto!

¡Oh! Eso, bueno, Alice me debe uno, me lo hizo chocar un par de veces asustándome, por lo que ya este no importa, pero no le digas a nadie que es otro volvo, que todos crean que es el mismo.- me respondió sonriendo, una dulce y calida sonrisa, aunque su mirada a Alice por el espejo retrovisor tenia mas de asesina que otra cosa. Ella no se sintió molesta de ninguna manera, por lo que Edward continuó mirando mi rostro y luego nuestras manos entrelazadas. Lo besé levemente en la mejilla, y detrás nuestro sentí bocinazos, y cambios de luces, claro, Emmett nos alcanzó, y con su súper vista de vampiro vio nuestra pequeña demostración de amor. Me sonrojé y volví mi vista al camino, pensaba ¿que podría haberle dicho Alice que asustara a Edward?, ella no se sentía culpable al respecto en lo absoluto.

En eso divagaba mi cerebro, cuando aparentemente me descubrió el sueño, puesto que lo próximo que recordé fueron unos férreos brazos que me tomaban suavemente como si de una pluma se tratare del asiento, rápidamente mi cuerpo que en principio estuvo incomodo se amoldó a la figura, su frío me volvió a adormecer y caí rendida nuevamente. Desperté cuando el camino tomaba la última curva de la casa de los Cullen hasta la mía, mi corazón dio un vuelco, imaginé a mi padre solo y quise correr a su encuentro.

Alice detuvo el auto en la entrada de la casa de Charlie, era necesario seguir con la farsa de que mi despedida me la hicieron las "chicas Cullen" y no, bueno… Emmett.

Edward me sentó de manera mas apropiada en el espacio junto a él del asiento, Charlie corrió las cortinas y al vernos, de manera exagerada corrió, Edward lanzó una pequeña risa, lo miré molesta.

Ha perdido las llaves, se le ha roto la lavadora, y quiere tirar la puerta a patadas- dijo explicando su risa.- sonreí al imaginar los inconvenientes que habría atravesado mi padre en apenas unos días que estuve fuera de casa. La puerta se abrió tras un golpe sordo, finalmente había hecho saltar la cerradura, bajé y no me importó mojarme, corrí a mi padre.

¡Bella, hija!- fue todo lo que consiguió decir, y vi sus ojos enrojecidos de lagrimas que querían salir, claro que Charlie, las reprimió, le era tan difícil como a mi demostrar sentimientos, por lo que tomé la iniciativa y lo rodee con mis brazos por la cintura. El besó mi coronilla, y luego me palmeo apenas la espalda, para indicarme que entráramos a la casa, lo retuve unos segundos más.

Te extrañé, papá- dije y una lágrima caliente rodó por mi mejilla.

Yo también, Bells, ven vamos te vas a enfermar si sigues bajo la lluvia. Cullen, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Charlie, recién reparaba que él y Alice estaban junto a nosotros bajo el agua.

Bien, Charlie, disculpa que mi madre y mis hermanas se hallan entusiasmado demasiado con la despedida de Bella, y recién hoy la hayan traído.- dijo él mintiendo con naturalidad.

No hay problema, ahora que esta de regreso en casa, me siento mas tranquilo.

Mi casa me invadió con su calor habitual, y me sentí verdaderamente en paz. Nos sentamos en el sofá, mi padre y yo, en el sofá grande, Edward en el individual, y Alice en el respaldar de nuestro sillón, explicaba con majestuosidad una cuidada mentira, de cómo había sido mi despedida de soltera, Charlie, la escuchó atentamente, llevado por el poder hipnotizador de Alice. De tanto en tanto me miraba a mí, que sonreía con la mejor cara de "esta diciendo la verdad" y asentía en los momentos necesarios.

Algo rasguñaba la puerta de la cocina, Edward y Alice por supuesto lo escucharon antes que yo, a mi el sonido me llegaba tenuemente. Charlie sonrió, y supe sería una sorpresa para mí.

Mordí mi labio, impaciente, y caminé a la puerta. Al abrirla una pequeña bolita de pelos saltó sobre mí.

Edward y Alice sonrieron tímidamente, y Charlie lanzó una carcajada.

Alguien "especial" te trajo ese regalo- el pequeño perrito, perrita en realidad, lamía mi cara y movía la cola frenética, una pequeña caniche toy.

¿¿¿Quién???- pregunté impacientándome.

Jake- dijo mi padre feliz.

Claro que fue él, la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Edward y Alice. Finalmente comprendía las palabras de Alice: _"solo puedo asegurarte que todo saldrá bien, hay espacios que no veo, por lo que se a quienes te acercarás en esos momentos" _

**Holas! Volví, todo el viaje de regreso a casa me dio vuelta sin parar esta idea, sé que Emmett aparece menos acá, les aseguro que vale la pena, tengo otras ideas dándome vuelta en la cabeza, veré si salen en estos días, perdón tanto tiempo de tardanza! Próximamente se viene otro fan este se va a llamar: Mi jefe, y es con Emmett y Bella, y mi Edward! Obviamente.**

**Mis vacaciones resultaron muy fructíferas, después si quieren les cuento: **_**"si solo eso fue… un amor de verano" **_**jaja!**

**Las súper quiero chiquillas! MarPatz! Va por vos Vanu!**

**Emmett: ¡hasta que volvés! ¿no?**

**MarianelaPatz: si, ya se, Emmett-pooh, pero era algo muy tentador como para perdérmelo.**

**Emmett: si, pero te olvidaste de mi, y de Vanu, y de Edward…**

**MarianelaPatz: (llevo una mano a mi boca con una expresión de terror) ¡de Edward nunca! ¿Por qué me insultas? ¡De penitencia no vas a salir en 3 capítulos!**

**Emmett: ¡no, no, no por favor! Prefiero quedarme de florerito contra la pared pero no dejar de salir en esta historia.**

**MarianelaPatz: ¿nunca más me vas a decir una cosa así?**

**Emmett: no, te prometo que nunca mas.**

**MarianelaPatz: ¿y…?**

**Emmett: ¡discúlpame!**

**MarianelaPatz: muy bien, así me gusta, ¡que nene obediente!**


End file.
